Hardtimes To Cherish Memories
by Mudblood79
Summary: COMPLETED! Harry and Hermione, have suffered quite a lose the year preceding their 7th year at Hogwarts, with the death of Ron and Ginny. These tragic events, simply caused them to stop talking to each other. After several months pass, it’s almost comes t
1. Harry Confession

_**Part 1 The Starting of A new Life**_

It's funny how certain events can change people's lives. The actions that you take can greatly effect how you perceive life in general. Sometimes events can cause a great mistrust toward a certain person, groups of people, or just life in general. However, on some occasions certain events can bring people closer, and often times they find a stronger relationship then they ever knew was possible. As for Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, it took just one event, that changed the world as they knew it, and made them realize how fragile and special life truly was. It made them realize that they had an ever lasting love for one another. One that they knew never existed.

Harry was dating a freckled-faced girl with fiery red hair named Ginny Weasley; Hermione was dating a kind boy named Ron Weasley, who, like his sister also had the distinctive feature of fiery red hair and many freckles on his face. The two couples had formed good relationships and seemed as if they were both very much in love.

Harry had always known that something was going on between Ron and Hermione ever since their fourth year at school. It took a lot of patience for Harry to endure the numerous amounts of pointless squabbles that had broken out between the two. Harry wasn't all that surprised when he found out during the summer of his sixth year that the two were now a couple. He thought they always looked rather cute together.

What did take him by surprise however was during the summer of his sixth year, which he spent most of at the Burrow. He started seeing Ginny in a different light. She was much older, and more mature then what she was a few years ago. He noticed one particular night that he was staring at her over dinner. He also found himself laying in bed thinking about her all the time. About how she had matured, and how she had truly blossomed into became a very pretty person. He also noticed how his knees would usually turn into water whenever she touched him, either by accident or just by giving him a hug. Finally Harry couldn't stand this feeling any longer, so one day he asked if Ginny wanted to go for a stroll and he conjured up the courage and asked her out. Since her ex-boyfriend Dean Thomas had broken up with her only two weeks into their relationship, she had her eyes set on Harry once again.

All seemed to go well with the two best friends and their girlfriends until certain events changed everything between Harry and Ron. It was all because of there new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Fleur Delacour, who was an profoundly beautiful woman. Ron had always been attracted her beauty. Harry agreed that she was extremely good looking, however he thought of her as somewhat of a dim-wit, and in troubled times such as these with Voldemort running around on the loose again Hogwarts didn't need that sort of rubbish teaching the critical class of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Harry had noticed that Ron had in fact been spending a lot of time with Professor Delacour. Especially after-hours, when everyone was in tucked away in their beds. Ron had the excuse that he needed extra help in that particular class. Harry thought it was rather peculiar; after all, if Ron needed help with that particular class, he could of just as easily came to Harry about it. After all, it was his best subject.

One day Harry caught Ron and Fleur together, kissing after a particularly boring lesson. This had confirmed his suspicions that there was indeed something going on that Ron didn't tell him about. He hated being the bad guy, but he wanted to simply state his feeling on the matter. Hermione after all was his best friend, and he did not want to see her hurt. So he decided to confront Ron about what he had seen, and reveal his distrust about Fleur.

After a very heated argument, in which many terrible things were said to one another, Ron had stormed out of the castle, and went for a walk, and he cursed everything about Harry. When he ran into a strange figure, just on the out side of the forbidden forest. He decided to go and investigate, and he had ran into Lord Voldemort. He was frightened, and he knew he was about to lose his life.

However instead of killing Ron, the Dark Lord realized that he could use him to get Harry Potter, and placed him under the Imperius Curse. He told him to bring him Ginny Weasley, along with his faithful Death Eater -- named Fleur Delacour.

After the argument Harry had with Ron, He decided that Hermione needed to know what was going on with her boyfriend and Fleur. He found her in the library, her sitting alone reading a book that looked rather complicated. He couldn't help but notice how innocent and sweet she looked. He felt rather bad because deep inside he knew that she would not take it well, she was deeply in love with Ron.

After about ten minutes of watching her, he walked up to her and told her what he had seen. Hermione not wanting to see the truth, erupted in anger and left him sitting alone in the library. He promptly went after her, but it didn't do any good, she just kept striding down the hallway with tears in her eyes.

After his battle with Hermione, Harry decided it was time for bed. He wasn't feeling up to eating supper. He was frustrated with his two best friends, and Ginny was no where to be found. He did have a lot of homework to do, however he just didn't feel up to the task. He was just wanted this day to be over with, and start with a fresh new day, and no sooner had he laid his head down he fell off to sleep.

As he drifted off to dreamland, a strange dream came about. He and Hermione were in a strange place. The scenery was mountainous, the grass was tall and green. Wildflowers spread all along a pretty prairie, their was a gentle cool breeze in the air, and a small creek, with the water gently flowing. They had gone fishing, something which he never had done, but always wanted to try. He didn't recognize the landscape, it was nothing like what he was use too, it wasn't anything like the rolling hills of Britain. However these strange mountains stretched so high into the air that they seemed to almost touch the light blue sky. The clouds were so fluffy that they seemed to almost resemble cotton candy. Shortly afterwards, he realized he was in a different part of the world.

Suddenly, the dream changed. He was now in the Shrieking Shack, With Ron, Professor Delacour, and on the ground was a bloody, and screaming person on the floor. It took him a few minutes to realize who it was. It was none other than his girlfriend Ginny Weasley. Harry's heart fell to the pit of his stomach when he realized, that he was the one who was torturing her. He heard Fleur say something, but he couldn't quite distinguish what it was. He walked around the bloody crumpled mess on the floor. There was a mirror on the wall, he looked into it and instead of seeing a boy with jet black hair, glasses and lighting bolt shaped scare, he saw a face that was paler than a white skull and red eyes with slits for pupils.

Harry woke up with a start, his scare felt as if it was on fire. His stomach was doing a sort of flip-flop. His mind was processing what he had just seen in his dream. Harry came running out of his dorm room down into the Gryffindor Common room to see Hermione study for end-of-year exams. He was frantic as he told her about what he had seen in his dream.

It didn't take Hermione or Harry for that matter very long to figure out what had happened. Hermione had explained that she had seen Ron leave with Ginny, three hours ago. Afterwards Harry ran upstairs and grabbed his invisibility cloak, without thinking he had threw it over Hermione and himself. They snuck out of the castle and went to the passage under the Whomping Willow. They came to a familiar trap door opened it and walked inside. Harry and Hermione held hands as they went upstairs. From out side a door the could hear someone, with a bone-chilling high-pitched voice yell. _"Crucio!" _

From inside the door they could hear Ron laughing, and a high-pitched exhausted scream from a female. Harry decided that it was now or never, so he entered the room with his wand drawn out, only to see Ginny lying in a bloody heap on the floor. That's when it happened, the high pitched shrill voice yell, _"Avada Kedavra." _A flash of green light came from the tip the wand, and Ginny received the full blast of the spell, and she was dead before she could crumple back onto the floor.

Almost immediately Voldemort pointed his wand at Ron and yelled the same deadly curse, Hermione tried to sacrifice herself for the man she loved, but she was simply too late. Ron was dead before he even hit the floor. She started to sob uncontrollably, as she held his dead body in her arms. She was violently shaking as she screamed, "He's dead," and with an uncontrollable whimpering sob said, "I-I... d-don't... believe it, he's dead." Everything went dark in Harry's mind, he had no clue what happened next.

Nearly two weeks later he woke up next to Hermione and learned that had it not of been for Dumbledore's getting a hold of the Marauders Map Harry and Hermione would of perish along with the other two. Harry then learned the hard cold truth about what had happened, and the single thought alone made him sick to his stomach, did his best friend completely turned against him? Which should of cost all of them there lives. However as fate would have it, it only cost Ron's life, and his darling Ginny's as well.

The thought of trying to cope with all this lose as the facts started to come out was almost unbearable. Harry had felt nothing but sorrow for Hermione, who still remained in denial that the man she loved, and was going to marry someday, but was now gone, never to return.

So here it was now their final year at Hogwarts; Harry and Hermione, had not been talking to each other very much through out the past year. Although, Harry had spent a lot of his time thinking about her. He didn't realize that the feelings that he had towards her, where something that he did not understand. On a particular Saturday morning, he laid in bed he had not felt like doing a whole lot more, other than think about the events that had happened at Hogwarts during the previous years. He found himself doing this more often now, he often wondered . He had his times when he thought about just leaving the wizarding world completely. The memories of Ron and Ginny were still unbearable to him, and Voldemort was still out on the loose raising havoc and continuing his war on the wizarding world. Not to mention the time was starting to run out, and he would soon be leaving school. The though in itself frightened him half to death. Finally his thoughts turned to more pleasant ones. It was a girl with bushy brown hair, how had it not of been for her, or Ron for that matter, that he would of simply died his first year at Hogwarts. He thought:

_Why do I think about so much about her. I mean, she's an extreme know-it-all. She has often gotten on my last nerves with her constant chattering about things that I already know. Yet on the other hand she's brilliant, and I've always thought she was pretty. I don't' know, maybe I'd like to see if her and I couldn't possibly go out together. On the other hand, I don't think I would have a chance. She is too pretty to be seen on my arm. Not to mention she's dating Seamus. Although I think she's only dating him so she can have someone hold her. After all, she suffered a great loss._

Harry took a deep breath and continued on with his thoughts about relationships:

_I know what my problem is, I've never had much luck with women. There was that complete disaster with Cho Chang, but I now know it was just puppy love. However Ginny, on the other hand … He smiled at her memory. She was a bit of a drama queen, not to mention she was getting to be very controlling, however she was good for me. She taught me a lot about love. I know all she would ever want for me is for me to be happy, Hermione though? Yeah I love her, but I don't think I'm in love with her._

He sighed and took a drink of water from the cup that was sitting on his night stand.

_She and I don't talk much, anymore … I s'ppose it's because of the trauma we suffered last year. Things just didn't feel the same between us anymore I know it happens sometimes friends have a habit of coming in and out of your life like busboys in a restaurant. I hate to think it, but that might be what's happening with her and I. I hate to admit it but she is just become another face in the hall of the endless sea of students who attend this school. I don't want it to happen, she means too much to me. I have always fancied her, however, if I were to tell her she would probably just confirm my worse fear, that she…she never liked me like that, nor would she ever. However, on the other hand, what do I have to lose, there might actually be that chance that she actually does like me. After all it's not like we haven't suffered a great lose together. She lost the man she loved and her best friend; I lost my best friend, and the girl I loved._

With all the thoughts that had crossed his brain, his mind was starting to swim. When a stern voice erupted in his head, "Just go and find her, and talk to her."

Another voice replied, "Don't do it, she doesn't like you."

"But what do you have to lose? What's the worst that could happen? She could say no. But remember, you have caught her staring at you a few times this last year," Retorted the other voice.

"Everything: your pride, dignity, and self-esteem," responded the other voice.

With the argument going on in his head, Harry had the vision of a small Harry Potter with a halo standing on his right shoulder and another one with horns and a pitchfork standing on his left shoulder telling him what to do. It was times like these that he wished he had his godfather Sirius Black was still alive so he could ask him about women.

He was starting to develop a headache, and he had no doubts as to it cause, it was simply because of this stupid argument going on inside his head. He had enough of this, and ended the argument by saying to himself, "I think I'll go find her, and just take the stupid the risk. I'll regret it if I don't."

He got into his robes, and slowly walked down to an almost empty Gryffindor common room. Most of the students where undoubtedly outside enjoy the last bits of the sun before the long cold winter. However to his delight, she was sitting in her favorite chair, by the fire place reading a book. _Hogwarts: A History_ He thought _how many times does she have to read that stupid book? She should know it by heart by now_. He started walking toward her, his heart had jumped into his throat. The closer he got to her, he noticed, that it wasn't just butterflies in his stomach but something that felt astonishingly like a den of bat, just fluttering away. The closer he got, he broke out into a sweat. He was getting closer, now was the moment of truth, he could turn back around and go back unnoticed, or he could press on and see how things go …

"Hi, Hermione," he said in a half-scared tone. After all this was the first time he had spoken to her weeks.

"Oh, hi, Harry, how are you doing?" she looked up from her book and brightly smiled.

"Good, I guess. I was wondering, can we have a talk?" He was starting to get even more nervous. He was trying to summon up every ounce of courage that he had left inside of him. He suddenly discovered that his shoes looked really interesting.

She closed her book and looked at him intently. "Of course we can. So what's going on?"

"I've had something weighing on my mind now for the longest time now." He briefly looked her in the eyes, then back down at his shoe.

"Continue," she replied with a small grin on her face. She was obviously glad that Harry had decided to come and talk to her, because she sincerely missed him.

"Oh … I don't know … It's really … you know kind of stupid … I don't know how to put this," He stopped as his nerves were getting far too intense for him to continue. He wanted to tell her but he found that at the last moment he just couldn't. He had lost his nerves. "Well, never mind. Actually ... It's nothing."

He got back to his feet, and was about to run back to his room.

"Harry?" she said with concerned, and she added reassuringly. "Are you alright? You can tell me. Just sit back down please. I'll listen to you I promise, and I won't think any less of you. I miss having you in my life."

Harry sat back down, his throat had become quite dry. He thought for a minute, _did she mean what I thought she meant? Does she know already?_ He found a little more courage, although the bats really seemed to be going to town in his stomach this time. He started to feel tingly all over his body and light-head. It was a good thing he was sitting down otherwise he probably would have fallen flat on his face.

"Er … I know we haven't been that close since last year … when it happened, you know."

She was taking in his every word; she was interested in what he had to say next.

"Hermione, I'm starting to fall in love with … " he started, and was perspiring rather profusely. Shyly, and in an even softer tone he said quickly, "I want to be with you."

Then he looked up into her eyes. _That was quite pointless to say that low, nobody is in here except me and her ... Uh-oh, I blew it._ He thought as he watched her face go from a smile to a frown, almost instantly. He could see the battle going on inside her head. It almost looked as if she were trying to fight off tears. He looked back down at his shoes again, and missed her last expression which was a rather large smile.

It took a moment for the full effect of what Harry had just muttered to sink in. She blushed slightly, then a frown fell upon her face, as she thought, _I like him too. But he was Ron's best friend, if I get with him, I may lose him the same way I lost Ron._ However to her surprise she felt a large unmistakable grin spread across her face as she contradicted her own thought,_ He could be the one you've been looking for, Hermione. After all you've been spending numerous hours at a time thinking about him alone at night. You've been wanting this day to happen for the longest time now._ After a few awkward moments, she finally asked sounding rather interested, "Harry James Potter, are you asking me out?" She felt her temperature start to rise.

With that Harry nodded in agreement, because that was after all what he was doing. "Oh Harry ... " she said seeing his nod. "That's so very sweet, and I'd be lying if I said, 'I don't feel the same way'… But Harry, I'm with somebody right now, you know that ... "

Harry's heart sank with what felt like a loud _thunk _as he looked back down at the floor. "Yeah, I understand," he started to get up, he wanted to flee as soon as possible, because he felt like a microbe, but Hermione quickly grabbed his hand and put it over her heart.

"Harry sit ..." she demanded, and he reluctantly sat back down. "So many times I wanted to hear you say this to me, it means so much to me. Especially after Ron ... "

After seeing the look of I'm about to flee mentality look on his face, she felt that it would be best if she gave him an explanation about her current relationship.

"I'm afraid that Seamus and I are not going to work out as it is, I was looking for a reason to break up with him the first chance I got. He doesn't understand that, yes, he and I may be dating, but I'm still grieving over Ron, and he doesn't understand that nobody will replace him in my heart."

Right then and there he realized that she was the one person that he would need in his life, in order to help carry on with his life. Harry nodded, "I feel the same way about Ginny. She will always have a piece of my heart that nobody will ever be able to have, however I realized something today, all she ever wanted for me was to be happy, and I'm sure Ron would feel the same way," he replied with complete honesty. He was starting to feel comfortable talking to her about what had happened, because she had also lost someone that she loved as well on that fateful night.

Unconsciously he put a loose hand on her knee. He was gazing deep into her into her eyes, heart, and soul. Hermione was staring back into his. Then, without even realizing what had happened he leaned forward, and gave her a long gentle kiss. When the two connected, sparks flew between them, and emotions between the two climaxed, because it all felt so natural. Everything around them seemed to disappear, all they cared about was this truly magical moment. It seemed to them that everything that had gone wrong in the past was being erased with just a single kiss.

Finally Harry broke the kiss, he was utterly speechless. He stared back into her eyes with anticipation, for her reaction. Hermione looked back into his eyes, expecting him to say something, anything to break the absolute silence but he didn't. She couldn't stand it any longer, and finally broke the few incorrigible moments that had pasted between them. She wanted to say more, but "WOW!" was all she had managed to slip through her lips.

He took a heavy breath of relief, "That says it all." He replied, and laughed slightly. With a serene grin upon her face, she kissed him one more time, hoping and praying to feel that strong chemistry once again. The two remained glued to each other's lips. When someone walk through the portrait hole, and saw what was happening. It was none other than a very startled, and emotional Seamus Finnegan. He was glaring at Harry and he was about to become the-boy-who-died. Hermione, unglued her lips from Harry, after hearing someone clear there throat. She looked up to see Seamus, with tears in his eyes. "Excuse me Harry." She got up, and cautiously walked towards him.

Harry did not know what to expect, he sank deep into his chair. He felt bad for Seamus, he actually thought he was a really nice guy. He did not want to be the reason they broke up. But one problem existed, on the other hand, after that kiss he wanted to be with Hermione more than ever.

_Boy… does, Seamus have a bad hurt coming his way._ Harry thought.

Hermione and Seamus were talking in the corner. "But… Why? Why would you do this to me, after all I have done for you?" Asked Seamus. 

Hermione replied honestly, and started to develop tears in her eyes, "Seamus, I'm really sorry. I want you to know, that I really do like you, but only as a friend. Now... Harry on the other hand, I've liked him for the longest time, and I need to follow my heart, I really do want to be with him."

"But he's ignored you since Ron pass on." Seamus said trying to talk some sense into her.

"I've ignored him too Seamus. Don't you see, faith has brought him and I together. Please understand, I didn't want you and I end like this. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you. You've been nothing but a complete sweetheart to me." Hermione replied, she paused for a moment before adding, "I still want to be your friend. I care a lot about you, but only as a friend. I'm really sorry." She knew no matter what she said, it was going to hurt him, but gave him a tight hug, and slowly grabbed his hand. Seamus said nothing, and started quickly for his room.

Harry felt compelled to say something; "Hey Seamus, no hard feeling?" knowing that it would do no good.

He stopped and glared at Harry, he looked like he was going to hit him, but he just continued on up the stairs and vanished from view.

An emotional Hermione sat next to Harry, and she remained quiet. She placed a hand on top of his. He gently interlocked his fingers with hers, and leaned towards her ear and whispered, "Would you like to sit on the couch?"

Hermione, slowly shook her head and said, "No I'm sorry Harry. Not right now."

He nodded his understanding; unlocked his fingers with hers and put an arm around her shoulder, and gently rubbed it. She softly laid her head on his shoulder. He looked softly into her brown eyes and smiled. He looked into her eyes and softly said, " I love you." The truth had come out at last, and love had conquered all.

_To be continued…_

_A/N Please Read and Review, and I enjoy hearing from my readers._


	2. Out with the old in with the new

_Harry thinks it time to propose. Hermione thinks he wants to break up with her, what happens? If you read, please review. I enjoy hearing from my readers. Even if it is bad, they keep me going._

It was one week before Hogsmeade weekend; Harry and Hermione had been dating seriously for a little over 6 months. Harry decided that he wanted to ask her to marry him. To say the least he was truly and deeply love with her. He had already bought a ring, and wanted to give it to her on the next Hogsmeade weekend. Since this was such a enormous step, but it was one he was certain he wanted to take. He had spent several hours a day thinking about, how and where he wanted to ask her. That he was starting to become a little distant from her, which was starting to become a problem. The more he thought to himself, the more doubts he was starting to have about what he wanted to do. He needed to talk to someone else besides Hermione just so he could get the reassurance that he desperately needed.

One particular night, while he was sitting next to Hermione in the common room studying for an exam that was going to take place in potions the next day, a thought came to him almost out of no where. _Wait a minute,_ He thought as he placed a palm to his forehead, feeling completely stupid that he hadn't thought of this before:_ I do know someone who is almost like a parent to me Mrs. Weasley. I would particularly like to know how she feels about all this._ After all, he had always come to think of her as a second mother. The more he thought about it, it became more obvious. However on the other hand, it was going to be difficult for him to talk to her, mainly because he always felt a strong ping of guilt, about Ron and Ginny.

" Is every thing alright Harry?" Hermione asked concerned, seeing the look on his face.

"Yeah everything's fine I'm just stressed about something is all." He replied still in deep thought.

Hermione looked at him with concern. This was so much unlike him, they always talked about there problems with each other. She had seen another problem, he had been acting rather strangely around her for the past couple weeks, almost distant. "Would you like to talk about it?" she asked

"No not right now. I will talk to you about it later, I promise." He answered still in deep thought.

"Harry come on, talk to me about it please. You've been acting quite strangely for the past couple weeks now." She said with an urgent plead in her voice.

"I can't Hermione, I'm sorry. It's something that I need to figure out for myself, and if it's something I really want." He felt the ring box next to his leg, and he didn't want to lie to her. However he definitely did not want to talk to her about marriage right at this time either. What he wanted more than anything was for this week to hurry up so he could surprise her.

"Is it something about me?" Hermione asked coming close to tears. She was started to become convinced, through his silence that he was going to break up with her, or he fancied someone else.

"No it isn't." He lied, and hastily held her hand. "Don't worry about it Hermione, I'll be ok I promise."

This confirmed what her worst fear, she knew he was lying If he was lying to her about this, then what else was he lying to her about? _He's going to break up with me,_ she thought as she quickly removed her hand from Harry's, and snapped "I'm going to bed, I have an exam tomorrow in athermancy, and in potions." She got up and started walking quickly towards the girl's dormitories. Harry got up and started after her, he quickly put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around he saw tears in glistening in her eyes. "I love you, I hope you know."

"Then why won't you talk to me?" she snapped.

"I will I promise." replied Harry. He gently hugged her and attempted a kiss. She moved quickly out of the embrace, and neglected the kiss. She went up the stairs without saying a word. He watched her walk up the girls dormitories, shrugged his shoulders, _It must be that time of the month._ He thought unconcerned. Then walked back to his chair, and pulled out a piece of parchment, and wrote:

_April 13, 1998_

Dear Mrs. Weasley,

How are you doing? I hope all is well at the burrow. Hermione and I are doing very well. We are now dating, and have been very serious for almost 6 months now. I've been thinking a lot here lately, about our future together, and I would like your advice. I'm thinking about asking her to marry me. I know that her and I are still very young. However, when her and I are together, I find myself being grateful at the fact that I was able to muster up the courage to tell her how I felt about her. I had come so close to losing her completely, just because I was stupid enough to ignore her. Ever since her and I have started dating, I've come to the conclusion that she is not just someone I can live with, but she is the one person that I can't live without.  
I hope to hear from you soon.

With Love from,

Harry

P.s I'm going to ask her this upcoming Hogsmeade weekend.

Harry rolled up the parchment and placed it into his bag. He had decided that he was going to send this first thing in the morning, and he went to bed, with a clear head and happy thoughts.

That night, however he had another strange dream, he was once again in a strange land, with bright green grass, and mountains that seemed to touch the sky and he was wearing a brown and gold robe, soaring through the air on his firebolt chasing a golden snitch. Hermione was cheering him on smiling brightly, and holding twins. When suddenly, the dream shifted, and he was flying in a muggle Air Plane. He could see something grow closer, and closer, when the plane smashed into it and was engulfed in a ball of flame.

Harry woke, in a cold sweat, and his scar seared hot with pain. _What did that dream mean?_ he asked himself in deep thought, he couldn't go back to sleep, and he was deeply disturbed about what he had dreamt. He wasn't certain if it had something to do with Voldemort, reassuring himself as he thought, But how could it? Nobody has seen hide nor hair of him since last year.

Bewildered by his dream, he got up and walked towards the Owlery. He got his Snow Owl Hedwig and said to her. "Could you take this to Mrs. Weasley at the Burrow?" Hedwig let out a soft hoot, and nipped affectionately at his finger letting him know that she would take the job. He tied the parchment to her leg, and she took off.

Afterwards, Harry walked to the astronomy tower, to spend some time to himself and think about everything going on in his life. The dream, Hermione, and life after Hogwarts, and Hermione; he had no idea what he wanted to do. His thoughts of being an Auror had since disappeared after Ron and Ginny died. He had no idea what life's roles he was going to play… at least until later that day at breakfast.

After clearing his mind the best he could, he walked down from the tower to breakfast, and saw Hermione sitting alone at the Gryffindor table. To him, she always looked as beautiful and innocent as the day she was born. He sat beside her, " Hi ." he said as he put his left hand on her lap.

It was an automatic impulse; Hermione with her free hand interlocked her fingers with his. "So did you figure out what you needed too?" she asked in a mild tone, not even looking at him. 

"Yes I did. I'll talk to you about it later." He replied smiling the best he could. In an odd sense, he actually enjoyed giving her all this suspense. He knew it was driving her crazy. .

"I'm not going to wait forever." Hermione interjected coldly. She was honestly thinking about breaking up with him before he had the chance to break her heart.

The morning post had finally come. Two owls landed in front of Hermione, one was carrying the _Daily Prophet_, and the other one had an official look about it. Hermione grabbed both of them. She tore open the latter one first, and promply read it. She blushed brightly, as she re-read the letter. She squeaked, and in an excited tone said " Oh Harry guess what? I got in to a great secondary school, in America!" 

Harry's heart sank to the pit of his stomach, " That's great Hermione, I'm proud of you." he said, trying to hide the unnerving feeling in his stomach.

She looked at him for the first time that day and said, " So what are you going to once you leave here?"

" I don't know to be honest. I haven't really thought about it."

As faith would have it, like it does sometimes and your looking for an answer to a rather complicated question, the answer come. A screech owl was standing in front of him holding a letter. Harry pulled the twine, which held the letter in place and read the envelope.

_Harry Potter  
The Great Hall  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

He opened it immediately and started to read:

_Dear Harry Potter,_

It is my great pleasure, to be the one to notify you, that you have been selected for admission into the Wyoming Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term will start August 21. At the W.A.A.W.W, you will have a chance to work with the most up to date sources of witchcraft, and you will be able to enhance your abilities to the most advanced magic known possible. One certain advantaged for attending our school, is you will be able to receive as much individual help as you need, as our classroom sizes are relatively small. I will await your response, no later than June 15. Please note, that if you are interested, in try out for our Quidditch team the walk on trial week will occur on August 12. Please send this letter back with your final decision as soon as possible.

Yours Sincerely,  
Amanda Marie Shortman

Vice President of Admissions.  
Wyoming Academy of Advanced Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Harry paused for a moment and re-read the letter, _Where in blazes is Wyoming?_ He wondered, and with disbelief, he handed it over to Hermione. She read the letter, glanced at Harry, then back to the letter again. Her eyes bugged out as comprehension hindered as to what the letter actually meant. Her jaw gaped wide open, and she started to bounce in the bench where she was sitting and she let out an excited squeak, " I don't believe it Harry! Oh Harry, do you know what this is Means?"

Harry interrupted with his heart sinking lower into his chest. "Yeah, it means that I've been accepted into a school, in a place that I've never heard of. While your going to another school."

Hermione giggled as she saw his face growing redder by the moment. " No Harry, I just got the same letter, where going to the same school!" She reached out and give him a neck cracking hug.

He looked sharply at her, "What? You mean. Oh my lord!" he asked not believing his ears.

"Yes! We're going to the same school." She exclaimed, with her face bright red with excitement. After she had calmed down slightly, she handed the letter back to Him. He promptly pulled out a piece of parchment and without hesitation wrote:

_Ms. Shortman,_

I gladly accept admission into your school.

Yours Sincerely,

Harry Potter

Harry was now feeling even more confident about the forthcoming Hogsmeade weekend. He was going to America, to be with Hermione. Things simply could not get any better! Well maybe they could but that all depended on what Hermione said on Saturday, which seemed ages away. He was trying the best he could not to worry about it until the time came. He rested his hand back on Hermione's lap, and playfully tickled her inter thigh. She slapped his hand gently, and for the first time in what seemed like ages quickly kissed him.

The final days leading up to Hogsmeade weekend were starting to pass a little quickly. Hermione was growing more distant from Harry once again; she was still convinced that he was going to break up with her. Often times she was found in her room at night crying herself to sleep. She had decided that if Harry hadn't talked to her about what he was so silent about by the end of Hogsmeade like he had promised, she was going to break up with him. She didn't want that, but to protect herself from getting hurt even more, she had decided it was for the best.

The night before Hogsmeade and after Hermione had gone to bed early once again. Harry found himself sitting alone in the common room, watching the fire with Crookshanks on his lap purring loudly. He was concerned because he hadn't received a word from Mrs. Weasley. He was beginning to think that she just didn't want to talk to him. .

Finally shortly after midnight, he closed his eyes, and was close to drifting off to sleep, when he felt someone shaking his shoulders saying "Harry, wake up." He gently opened his eyes to see a face he hadn't seen in ages. It was the loving face of Molly Weasley. Harry rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and sure enough she was standing before him with a wide grin on her face. He stood up and gave her a tight hug.

"Hi Ms. Weasley how have you been?" He asked, and quickly added, "It's so good to see you."

"I'm doing great Harry, I'm so excited for you. Congratulations on getting admitted into, that school in the states. I've heard it's a very good school."

Harry looked at her incredulously and asked, " How did you find out?"

"Dumbledore told me the other day." Mrs. Weasley replied.

Harry beamed, " Guess who else is going there? Hermione! Isn't that great?"

"How are you two doing?" Mrs. Weasley asked, with an excited voice.

Harry smiled even more brightly and said, "We're doing great, I have no doubts about us. I love her so much, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her."

Mrs. Weasley replied in a serious voice, "Harry, that's great, I just hope you know that Marriage isn't all that it's cracked up to be. It's a huge step to take, and you have to be absolutely certain that she is the one that you want to be with."

Harry knew that she had his best interests at heart. "I know it's a huge step, but it's one that I'm ready to take, especially with her. I can't stand another day without knowing what she's going to say. She's noticed that something has been on my mind, and I haven't told her anything. I just want to surprise her. You know... I can't wait until tomorrow."

Mrs. Weasley smiled as tears developed in her eyes, "That's great Harry. I'm so proud of you guys."

Harry smiled; "Thank you." and an awkward silence fell between them.

Suddenly a door opened, and out came Hermione. Where she stood in disbelief at the sight of Mrs. Weasley. She finally broke the heavy silence in the room as she spoke, "Mrs. Weasley, what are you doing here?" She ran towards her and gave her a tight hug.

" I was just talking to Harry about something. But I suspect I best go, after all you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." Hermione, who was both confused, and angry, shot him a furious look, however managed to remain quiet.

"You two take care of each other" she winked at Harry and she stepped back into the fire, drew out a small amount of floo power and in a poof of smoke, disappeared.

Harry took a deep breath, as his mouth was beginning to go dry. Hermione shot him the most severe look he had ever seen her give anybody. "What was that all about." She hissed angrily

With a deer caught in the headlights look, Harry said nothing. He reached into his pocket found the ring box. A panicking thought crossed his mind, Should I do this now? It is technically Hogsmeade weekend, and she does not look very happy with me.

Hermione was still intensely glaring at him. " Harry, I can't stand this silence any longer, what is going on?"

Harry walked up to her and gave her a tight hug, and kissed her cheek. "Hermione, I can't talk about it right now. I'm sorry, and I know this has been rough on you, but you will find out in the morning what is going on. I just want you to know, that I've just made a huge decision. It's something I really want for us."

Hermione glared even more intensely at him. Her anger was starting to rise to exploding point, and after a few long moments passed, she asked a little more rudely then she had intended, "I want to talk about it now."

He noticed how angry she was getting, and wanted to defuse the situation the best he could " I just want to hold you until the morning. I love you."

"Ok fine!" she sighed dramatically. "But you better talk to me about this tomorrow, or else. I hope you know, I've often cried myself to sleep not knowing what's wrong with you."

They sat down on the couch next to each other, he put an arm around her shoulder and she snuggled up next to him. He gently kissed her forehead, and peacefully thought, this is how I want us to be forever.

As Hermione watched the fire burn out, she thought our love is just like that flame, it's just burned out. As a single tear fell down her face. She convinced herself this was the last night she would be with the man she loved, because tomorrow, she was going to leave him.

The next morning at breakfast, Harry was starting his plan on where he wanted to ask her, the question he was so longing to find the answer too. It had to be a place that was going to be away from all the students. He was certain that he would have a new fiancée by the end of the day.

Hermione sat next to him, with a heavy heart. She decided that she was going to spend the day with him at Hogsmeade, then after dinner, she was going to break up with him. Both of them seemed to have troubles eating their breakfast. "Are you doing ok Harry?" she asked, derailing his train of thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said trying to sound as calm as possible. He quickly added unconvincingly "I'm just not all that hungry right now." 

Finally the moment had come and they had entered, Hogsmeade. Like usual they were holding hands. However they barely said anything to each other. Until Harry broke the silence and said, "Lets go somewhere more private, we need to talk."

Hermione nodded in agreement and quietly said, "yes we do." Harry led her to the Shrieking Shake. Hermione was confused and a little angry, after arriving at the place where Ron had died " Why did you bring me here? After what happened?"

Harry replied honestly, " Because this is where it all begins…" He felt a strong sense of relief starting to come over him. He was actually going to do this, the knot in his stomach subsided slightly as he began to speak again, but she interrupted him.

" What do you mean Harry?" She snapped, " I suppose what your going to say next is 'and this is where it all ends' right?" Tears started to fill her eyes, and she turned her back, thinking about running away, and leaving him here.

A quick and dawning comprehension slapped him hard across the face as he realized why she had been acting so strange lately. She thinks I'm breaking up with her. This is not going well at all. Ok forget the romantic speech. With a sense of urgency he said, "Hermione Jane Granger, don't you run, you need to hear me out. Because if you don't you'll regret it." and he reached into the pocket of his robes. Hermione was taken aback at him using her full name, and she turned around and looked at him.

"I love you more than I have ever loved anyone throughout my entire life…" he pulled out the ring box, and opened it, and fell to one knee.

Hermione suddenly realized what he was doing; he wasn't going to break up with her after all. It was quite to the contrary, she let out a small gasp of relief, as she put both of her hands to over her open mouth. She saw the ring he was holding, she never seen a ring so beautiful in her entire life.

Harry, reached out and took her left hand, and continued with his speech, "Will you make me the happiest man on this earth today, and say that you will marry me."

Hermione froze in her tracks, and it was like a rain cloud had exploded in her eyes, as tears started streaming down her face, she quickly pulled Harry off the ground into a tight embrace, "YES!" She exclaimed, "I will marry you." as she gave him a long kiss. She couldn't help but feel stupid about thinking he was going to break up with her.

Afterwards, Harry slowly slid the ring onto her finger. Afterwards he gave her a tight hug. He wasn't for definite, but he thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye. _But how could it be?_ He asked himself. It had only appeared for the briefest of moment, but he thought he saw Ron and Ginny watching them. They were waving, and smiling ever so brightly. He promised himself, he would never forget this moment as long as he lived.

Finally Hermione laughed, and said, " You know Harry, I thought this whole time, that you were going to break up me. I feel so stupid right now."

Harry looked deep into her eyes and said, "I am so sorry Hermione, I didn't realize that I was putting you though so much stress, worst of all I didn't realize how hard this week must've been on you. I was just trying to surprise you, I was going to ask you last night when I saw how furious you were with me."

Hermione sighed with an obvious sense of relief that their relationship wasn't over, "Next time you have something this deep on your mind, talk to me about it ok." 

Harry nodded, and said, " You should know by now that I would never leave you. Only because I love you."

Tears were welling up in Hermione's eyes as she said, "I love you too." and with a sheepish grin on her face, said, " Harry, lets go someplace other than here, We have more deeper things to discuss." She kissed him romantically and they left holding hands, to the Three Broomsticks. Where they decided on the date of the wedding to be July 16th, because they wanted to complete their first year of higher education together.

_To Be continued…_


	3. Like No Place On Earth

Two months have passed since Harry and Hermione, left Hogwarts and took the long flight from London to the long anticipated United States of America. Harry exchanged most of the fortune he had in his Gringotts vault, just so Hermione and he would have just enough money to survive on, until they could get settled.

After two long exhausting days of travel, they found themselves in a part of the world they were unfamiliar with, Wyoming. They had never seen a place with such wide open spaces, enormous mountains that seemed to touch the sky, light fluffy clouds that almost looked like cotton candy, and lavishly green pine trees.

"Oh Harry… This place is amazing, I can't believe how gorgeous it is!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly, "The air... can you smell how fresh it is?"

Harry smiled brightly at the dreamy twinkle that Hermione's eyes were starting to emit. He looked around with uncertainty as to whether or not he was going to like this rural, arid, yet phenomenally beautiful place. He was starting to get light-headed from the drastic change in elevation.

Since the Wyoming Academy of Advance Witchcraft and Wizardry, didn't have campus housing available on its grounds, Harry and Hermione had decided to stay in a hotel room. Until they found an apartment, which was suitable for them, and there need.

On the way to the hotel, Harry had taken notice to several mobile home trailer parks along the way to check into their room. He thought: _You know, those don't look too bad to start off a life together. Maybe we could buy one straightaway. I think tonight, before we go to bed, I'll ask her it seems like a good way for a soon-to-be married couple to start out._

Both of them were suffering severe cases of Jet lag. Unanimously, they decided it would be best to go out to dinner for the night, and afterwards stop at a store and get some tea bags and grounded coffee for the morning.

After a fairly decent dinner, Hermione and Harry walked back to their hotel room hand-in-hand, and after they were safely in the confinements of their hotel room, they embraced lovingly. Hermione drearily said, "I think I'm going to get ready for bed."

Harry nodded in agreement, "That's not a bad idea." He kissed her one more time, before she broke away and walked into the bathroom. Harry sat on the bed, and turned on the television, and flipped through the channels until he found one, that made him feel a little closer to home, BBC. He set the remote on the nightstand next to the bed, and changed into his night robes, and climbed under the covers.

After a short while, Hermione came out of the bathroom, in a black nightgown that showed off a petite yet attractive figure. Her hair on the other hand was a different story; it was either caused by the long days of strenuous travel, or not having much time so she could tend to her hair. The simple fact of the matter was, when she had let her hair down to hang past her shoulders it was no longer just bushy, it simply looked as if it had been involved in a mattress explosion.

Harry forced himself not to laugh, he badly wanted to tease, however knew otherwise. This wasn't the best time to test her patience, especially since she had been sleep deprived for several days, and was likely to explode.

She climbed into bed with Harry; she rolled on her side and rested her head on his shoulder, and gently laid an arm across his stomach. He reached underneath her body and placed his hand on her back, and with his other hand gently held hers.

_"You must remember this a Kiss is still a Kiss . . . "_

She looked up at the TV to the sound of a familiar theme to a show that she loved. She gaped as she said, "Oh. . . It is _As Time Goes By_ . . . I haven't seen this in ages, I love this show." Harry rolled his eyes; he thought the show was rather dull to say the least.

He was about to drift off the sleep, when he suddenly remembered that he wanted to talk to her about buying a trailer. He kissed the top of her frizzy head, and said in a serious business like tone, "You know Hermione, I've been thinking," she rolled on top of him, and looked into his eyes showing her full attention. "What would you think about buying a small trailer, and just paying for it in cash?" He asked looking piercingly into her eyes.

She bit her lower lip, thought about it for a few moments, then replied, "you know, that's not a bad idea, but I don't know. My mum and dad owned and rented out some trailers and in the wintertime, they always had to fix the broken pipes. I've heard that the winters here can be really nasty." Harry laughed and responded, "Am I not a wizard, and are you not a witch? I'm sure if…"

"Harry, don't you remember our little agreement that we would only use magic in the wizarding world," Hermione interrupted, with a serious tone.

Harry smiled devilishly and replied, "How could I forget that was one of our most heated arguments. I remember after we settled the argument, we snuck up to the astronomy tower and almost broke another agreement of ours."

Hermione blushed exuberantly bright, and mutinously giggled at the memory. "I had that all planned out," she responded, starting to feel the temperature rise in the room.

"Speaking of that agreement, are you sure you want to wait until we have officially become married? I, mean we're going to live together after all." Harry asked in high hopes.

Hermione with a defensive sound to her voice responded, "Yes, I want to wait. Its important to me, because not only did I promise myself that I would save myself for marriage, but I also promised my mum, as well," she said, "now I know you and Ginny slept together, but I still think it's important for us to wait."

In disbelief Harry spat with his anger starting to rise, "What did you... Where did you? Ginny and me? We never slept together!"

Hermione looked at him and replied, "Harry, please will you calm down. Dean Thomas told me that he caught you two, in the act in the astronomy room. I simply figured it was true because of how you two were always together. I never said anything because I figured it was your business and nobody else's," she said, "regardless of weather it's true or not, I just hope you know, I will always love you."

Harry was still enraged at this false accusation, and replied without thinking. "That not the subject we're talking about, and besides, I know you and Ron had come close quite a few times, he always made a point of telling me the graphic details. At least before I caught him and that fruitcake professor of ours together."

Hermione broke eye contact and looked away hurtfully as tears welled up into her eyes. "I know." She replied, fighting the urge to cry and to slap him. Harry felt his heart sink to the pit his stomach, as he realized that he let his temper rise too high and he badly hurt her feelings. After this dawning realization he sympathetically rubbed her shoulders.

Hermione let out a soft sob as he whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up. I hope you know that no matter what happens, I love you unconditionally."

Hermione looked longingly into his eyes, and she deeply kissed him. She opened her mouth slightly, and met his tongue half way. After a few magical moments, she broke the embrace, wiped the tears from her eyes and responded, "I love you too. I'm sorry for bringing up Ginny."

"It's ok, and I'm sorry for bringing up Ron. What we need to do is just leave our past behind us, and look forward to our lives together." Harry responded earnestly.

"Your right, we just need to carry on with our lives together. Just stop using our past as a reason hurt each other." Replied Hermione with tears still in her eyes. He decided it was now the best time to change the subject, back to the original discussion. "So what do you think? About the trailer idea I mean."

Hermione bit her lower lip once again in deep thought, "Ok, let's do it," she replied, after a few short moments had passed.

"You know what we should do," Harry said, thoughtfully.

Hermione looked at him suspiciously and asked, "No, what that?"

"We should go to the Weasley's and visit them for a little while." Harry replied.

"That does sound like a lot of fun, but I think we should find a place to live first, and then go back and see the Weasleys Besides how would we get there?" she replied wryly.

Harry was disappointed, but knew deep inside that she was right. He simply nodded. Hermione gazed deeper into his soul, "I hope you're not mad at me," she said in a worried tone.

"No, I'm not," he said reproachfully. Hermione knew he was disappointed, after all she had seen that look on his face far to many times to not know the different. "I'm sorry, I just think it's important to find a place first. I know you're home sick, and don't get me wrong, because I am too. However I think we need to remember why we are here in the first place. However if you want, I heard there is a rodeo in town. We could attend that if you wanted, and it would be something new, after all. You never know, it could be a lot of fun."

Harry had a very vague idea as to what a 'rodeo' was. From what he did know, was Rodeo was a muggle sport involving the riding of animals. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Yeah that sounds like a plan, let's go to that, but before we do, we need to look at places to live. After all, the term starts in about three weeks, and Quidditch tryouts are next week. Oh, Merlin's beard, I can't wait!" Harry replied with enthusiasm.

Hermione smiled brightly before she replied, "Oh I can't wait either, it's going to be so fascinating studying witchcraft at a higher level plus, just think about it, we also get to study another culture while we are…"

Harry interrupted her by a sudden inspiration, and he kissed her with a deep longing passion even she was unfamiliar with. "What was that for?" she asked. "Not that I have any complaints," she added as an afterthought.

"Because I just suddenly realized, you and I are actually going to be able to sleep in a bed together, and you look so beautiful tonight," he said, ignoring her hair and a strong impulse to laugh.

With a deviant grin spreading from ear to ear, Hermione turned the lights off in the room and turned off the TV, "you know what Harry, maybe we do need to 'deepen our relationship,'" she proposed, as she rolled on top of him to return his kiss.

The next morning, Harry woke up like Hermione, in his birthday suit. He remembered the events as they unfolded, and he couldn't believe how tender and truly passionate it had been. _What happened last night must have been what she was talking about when she said "you can make love without actually doing it," _he thought promiscuously.

He looked at her pretty face, and noticed how peaceful and truly beautiful she was with her eyes closed, resting her head on his shoulder. He found himself thankful to have this incredibly beautiful lady next to him. It was starting to become apparent to him that every day here on after was going to be better then the last. He didn't know much about the world but he knew that he deeply loved this beautiful lady next to him, in her natural state.

The last thing he wanted to do was disturb her slumber, but he couldn't help ran a hand up and down her back. She stirred slightly, moving her head to rest on his collarbone. He gently kissed her forehead, and she slowly opened her eyes and gazed into his emerald green eyes. "I didn't mean to wake you, love," he said curtly.

She blinked and said groggily, "Good morning," and she leaned forward and kissed him. After a few minutes of studying the aroused look on his face she asked, " what are you thinking about?"

"Last night," he paused for a moment to soak in what he was truly feeling, "Hermione, that was… simply incredible," he answered still deep in thought.

She nodded in agreement, "I know it was. I surprised even myself."

"Why don't we get married sooner? I can't stand this dating thing any longer. I was thinking tomorrow," Harry said with his mind swimming.

Hermione shook her head and hesitated as she spoke, "No, Harry, sorry, but we decided that we should wait until we had finished our first year. However on the other hand I wanted to let you know, I thought about something else last night after you had fallen asleep."

Harry raised an eyebrow in thoughtful wonder and he asked, "what about?"

"About you and me. Last night, I came to a decision, you are the man I am going to marry, and we are living together. So, I decided that if we do end up… you know, then I would be perfectly fine with it," she answered perversely, as she rolled off him and stretched her arms and back in a feasible fashion.

"Are you sure that what you want? Or are you just saying it to please me?" Harry said bewildered.

"Yes Harry, that is what I want," Hermione hinted yearningly.

"I love you," Harry replied not taking notice to the invitation.

" I love you too. Let's get ready; we still have a long day ahead of us. Don't get me wrong, this room is nice and all, but we need our own place. Plus I miss Crookshanks," Hermione responded.

"Are we going to that rodeo… thingy today?" he asked.

"Yeah I s'ppose we could. However, I need to get ready," she responded, and grabbed the sheets on the bed, to conceal her natural state, as she went to the bathroom to take a long shower and get dressed.

Harry sat up in the bed and went down to the lobby of the hotel and grabbed a newspaper, went back to their room, brewed some coffee and flipped through the classified ads. One ad in particular caught his attention:

_Great Starter Home  
1 bed, 1 bath  
Single wide Mobile Home  
Large living room  
Decent Size Kitchen  
Needs minor repairs  
Park allows pets  
$2500 O.B.O  
For more info call  
111-3456_

He thought, _you know, that sounds just like something we're looking for_.

Finally after an hour and half hour passed, Hermione came out of the bathroom, and her hair was much more appealing than before. She left her hair hanging down so that it stretched to the middle of her back. She was dressed in a multi-colored, tank top and jean shorts, which stretched to the middle of her thighs. She lightly applied make-up to add more features to her already immaculate face. She walked up to him with a bright smile on her face and said, " I feel so much better, it's amazing what a good night's rest and a nice hot shower will do for you."

"You look much better too," he added with a glistening smile, "Hermione, I found a place we should look at." He handed her the paper, and pointed out the ad.

She browsed through it quickly, and said, "Ok, that sounds good. We should take a look." Harry beamed brightly.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, and then we better get going, we have a long day head of us. In the mean time, could you call those people and see if we can't arrange to go and see it sometime this Morning." Harry said, " and just a thought for the future, but it would save time if we took a shower together," he added as an afterthought.

Hermione blushed profusely. "I'll do that love," she said, as she bit her tongue forcing herself not to respond to his previous comment.


	4. The Quidditch Tryouts

The previous week had flown by, and it was finally time for Harry and Hermione to see the campus of the Wyoming Academy of Advanced Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry had decided to buy the trailer in the ads. What seemed rather queer to Harry was the guy almost seem almost relieved to get it off his hands, mainly because he promptly had settled for a cash payment of $2000.

After the deal had been sealed, and the trailer paid for, they went to the rodeo, and had a rather good time. Harry thought at one point during the bareback event, _I would like to try that someday, just for fun._ Hermione, on the other hand almost acted as if she had read his mind and said, "don't even think about it."

Monday had at last arrived, and the day of the Quidditch tryouts had arrived. Harry needed to wake up early and get to the Quidditch pitch for tryouts, which would last all week. Hermione wanted to go with him, however since practices were closed to the public, she had decided to explore what the campus had to offer, and check out the large five story library, that was in existence.

Because this was an advanced educational institution, witches and wizards were responsible for getting to and from the campus on their own. Those who couldn't apparate needed to go out of town to an abandon school house in that was located in the _Medicine Bow National Forest,_ where they needed to run though the chalk board that was in classroom two. On the other side, was a huge outside campus, with lush green grass, and in the background was a gigantic mountain, where the snowcaps seemed to touch the sky. Just seeing this beautiful mountain was worth the trip to the campus. What made this campus even more interesting to Hermione was every single building that had been built had been in existence since the 1880's during the Witch's Homestead Act. 

Harry and Hermione could apparate, however, since their agreement not to use magic, they had decided to travel through the abandoned schoolhouse. Harry had bought a car for the travel to the abandoned schoolhouse.

After they arrived to the campus, Harry quickly kissed Hermione and said, " I'll see you after practice. I love you." He grabbed his _Firebolt,_ and went running to the locker room. Hermione quickly decided to go towards the library. 

Harry arrived in the locker room, where a locker had his name taped on it, _'Harry Potter, Walk-on.'_ He got dressed into his Quidditch uniform, which was a brown robe, with gold trim. Standing next to him was a tall, beefy man, with fiery red hair, green eyes, and a large amount of freckles spread across his face. Next to him was his twin. Harry took one look at them and thought _Merlin's beard, it's Fred and George's clone,_ and he chuckled to himself.

A few moments had passed, when the first one said with a deep slow southern drawl. "How you doin' names Darryl Edward Lee. What's yer's?" Harry couldn't have been exactly for sure, but he thought he heard the beginning notes of the song _Dueling Banjos_ somewhere in the background.

"Harry Potter," he said, "nice to meet you Darryl."  
"You ain't from round here are ya? The name's Ernie Robert Lee by the way," replied the second one, with the same deep southern accent.

"Just where ya from anyhow? Cause' you defiantly got the accent of a Yankee," asked Darryl looking at him rather suspiciously.

With a bewildered look, Harry said, "I'm not a Yankee, I come from Britain if you must know."

"Ah that explains it, what we got here is a red coat," laughed Ernie, giving Harry a toothy grin, which was stained with chewing tobacco, and patted him on the shoulder.

"You see, we come from Alabam' an' grew up on a farm. Both our parents is muggle born, and bible thumping Christian. So it comes as quite a shock to us when we got accepted into Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry . . . " explained Darryl.

"It took quite a bit of persuading before Ma, and Pa to let us go." Ernie butted in.

Suddenly, the door to the locker burst open, and a short thin guy, with blonde hair, and hard looking face, came barging in through the doors. The coach had arrived. "Everyone, get out to the training field… NOW! Leave your broomsticks here. Come-on! Move it, quickly now!" He bellowed. 

After seeing the hard look the coach had, Harry knew he did not want to cross this guy, and he ran out to the field as quickly as he could. Upon arriving to the practice pitch, Harry noticed one thing right away. He was by far the smallest guy trying out for the team. He quickly ran too where everyone was standing, and waited for the worst to come.

A sudden crack filled air, the coach apparated, and was standing in front of them. In a calm but stern voice he said, "My name is Coach George Buckland, and I am the head coach for this team. If you're going to play with us, there are some things you need to know. We have twenty-seven scholarship players here, all selected to play for the finest Quidditch team in the land. Because of MWWC Regulations, we are allowed to dress just sixteen for home games. Which means that at least eleven scholarship players will be watching the game from the stands. So if any of you have any dreams of walking out of that tunnel into our stadium with your broomstick shined brightly, you best leave them right here." He said, looking at the apprehensive faces around him, "now my job is to basically beat the shit out of you for the next five days. Of you fifty dreamers out their maybe well keep one or two of you. We will use you for our scout teams. You'll be running opposition play's week in, and week out. Welcome to Wyoming, and the Mountain West Witches Conference. Any of you want to leave now, and save us the delight of having to throw you off? Any of you want to run home to momma? Now is your chance." Nobody moved. "No? Ok, Coach Windall, they're all yours."

"Let, not stand there trying to think, let's hit those ropes, come on… move it! Move it I said!" Exclaimed Coach Windall.

The team ran towards the rope's course. "Come on, Pick em up… Pick em up… Pick em up . . . High knees" Coach Windall yelled.

Harry found this particularly difficult; he had never done this before in his life. He ran as hard and as fast as he could. He hit the first rope and his foot got tangled up in it, he tripped and fell hard on his face. He quickly got up, not willing to let anything overcome him. He didn't even notice the minor cut he had received just above his lip.

After Harry completed the rope's course, he ran to another part of the field. Where he heard coach Windall yell, "All right, Grass drills! Now when I say up, you will run in place! Down, I want you to hit the ground and start doing push- ups! Back means I want you to flop over on your back and start doing sit-ups! YOU GOT ME?"

"YES, COACH!" Exclaimed the team in unison.

"LET'S DO IT!" Yelled, Coach Windall. It must have been the change in the altitude, because Harry was already starting to feel winded, as sweat poured down his face after running the rope's course.

"UP!" Harry found himself running in place…almost immediately it was followed by "DOWN", he quickly dropped to his face and started doing push-ups. Almost at once, it was followed by the command of; "BACK" and he flopped over onto his back and started doing sit-ups. Every repetition of this exercise got more intense and quicker.

Finally after what seemed like hours, he heard, "all right, this is where we separate the men from the boys!" Coach Windall bellowed. "It's called the Ring of Fire. I'm going to pick one of you at random you are going into the center, I'm going to pass you a Quaffle, and your job is to run in place, when I say 'go,' you're going to run and try to make it through the ring without getting the shit knocked out of you! You, Potter you're first."

Harry grabbed the Quaffle, and ran in place, when he heard his cue, "GO!" He ran forward, and was almost immediately taken out by Darryl and Ernie. Coach Windall yelled, "Come on, now who wants to make this team, Damn it."

Harry was even surprised at what happened next, as he yelled, "I can do it Coach!" He immediately ran back to the center and started running in place once again.

"Alright, GO!" Harry ran once again, and was thrown to the ground once more by half the team. Coach Windall grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and scoffed, "Come on get out of here!"

Even though Harry was bleeding slightly from a fresh wound on his forehead, he didn't budge. He was going to get through this if it was the last thing he did. "I can do it Coach!" He simply yelled.

"Yeah? Well see," Coach Windall replied, doubtfully. Harry for the third time found himself in the center of the ring. He started running in place once again with the Quaffle in hand. When he heard the loud yell of "GO!" He studied the guys around him; all of the men gave him an image of over sized Mountain Trolls to this point. He had found his target after studying the group of men around him.

Quickly, he decided to run straight at Ernie and hit him with all his force he could conjure to get through the ring. Running as hard and fast as he could, he lowered his shoulder, and hit Ernie square, in the Solar Plexus, and doubled him over. Without, looking back, he continued to run even faster. Suddenly he felt someone grab the collar of his robes and jerk him backwards. Without thinking, he twisted his body around and broke free of the grip. Now all he had to beat were two other gorilla looking guys standing in front of him. He moved to his left, then right, and he made an accelerated charge up the center, with all the strength he could summon hit the larger of the two apes square in the center, and sending him flying with a bone crunching crash to the ground. He made it out of the ring alive. He tossed the Quaffle back to Coach Windall, with a triumphant grin, and walked to the out skirts of the ring.

Darryl was the next person in the center. You could have almost heard a pin drop, when Coach Windall commanded, "Go!" Darryl charged right at Harry, hit him with thunderous force, and sent him flying for was seemed like fifty feet backwards. Harry heard a loud _crunch_ emit from his back as he crashed tensely on the ground. He was in excruciating pain, but he got up quickly, and went back to his position.

After what seemed like hours, the ring of fire was over, and Coach Windall yelled, "Ropes Course! Come on, Move it!" Harry's heart sank to the pit of his stomach; he had never worked this hard in his entire life. He was, winded, his back hurt grievously and he was bleeding profoundly at this point, but he was not going to admit too, being defeated. He found a hidden desire buried deep within him. He wanted to become a part of this team more than anything in this world. With this tense feeling, burning deep within his stomach, he found it out-weighted his desire for him to quit. After 8 hours of total physical exhaustion Coach Buckland yelled, "Shower up, be back here tomorrow!"

Harry slowly went back to the locker room, his bones were already starting to stiffen up and ache. He thought, _I'm going home and taking a long bath, then Hermione is going to give me a back rub._ He sat down on the bench and got dressed, Darryl and Ernie were next to him. Darryl exclaimed, "You dun a damn good job!"

Harry grinned, "Thank you. You did pretty well also, want to join me for something to eat?"

Darryl and Ernie nodded together. "Hell yeah, I'm hungry as all shit!" Exclaimed Ernie as he put on a straw cowboy.

"Well, lets go," Harry, responded with a definite tone of exhaustion. He heaved himself onto his feet, his whole body felt as if he had been run over by whole herd of stampeding Hippogriffs. He walked painfully slow out of the locker room.

Harry, Ernie, and Darryl all started to walk towards the campus. Harry noticed right away, a nice change, neither of the two seemed to know who exactly he was. It was a nice change, and he felt as if he could act like himself. For the first time, he wasn't the notorious Harry Potter, the boy who repealed the Dark Lord Voldemort when he was just a baby. He was just another wizard, which he rather enjoyed.

On the way to the cafeteria they passed the library, and Harry remembered Hermione, and said, "I need to stop in here real quickly."

Darryl said in a tone of astonishment, "The year ain't even started yet, why you want to stop here for?"

"I just want to see if my fiancé is here just to see if she wants to eat lunch with us." Harry responded.

"Sure what the hell," replied Ernie.

Ernie gave Darryl, a quick glance and he shrugged in agreement "Why not," he stated, "never know what might be lurking, in them neck of the woods."

By the noise Darryl and Ernie were making, Harry wondered if they had ever been in a library, but none-the-less, he was starting to like being around them. They definitely made campus life a bit more interesting. He started looking for Hermione. 

Darryl and Ernie, both spotted a very pretty looking female sitting alone. "Look at that tasty looking morsel over there," Darryl said.

"I know it, I'd sure love to have a shot at her," Ernie said, "take a look Potter, she is something else." Harry glanced over at the girl the two were gawping at, and to his surprise they were looking at Hermione.

Laughing, Harry said, "Sorry to be the one to break your hope's boys, but she already has a boyfriend."

Ernie asked, in a tone of bewilderment, "How do you know her?"

"Oh we went to school together," Harry said, and clearly stated, "you know, and she's the one I'm looking for. She's my fiancé."

The sullen look spread across Ernie and Darryl's face was enough to make Harry laugh to himself.

"Yer a lucky man Potter," Darryl Replied.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Harry said, as he slowly and painfully walked towards Hermione. She was indulged into a book: _The History of Witchcraft in the Old West._ With a mischievous smirk spread across his face he snuck up behind her, and with both hands poked her in the ribs.

Hermione, who wasn't expecting anything screamed loudly. She jumped almost ten feet into the air. Every head in the library turned around to see the source of the distraction. Looking as if her heart had been pounding a hundred miles per second, and with a furious look spread across her face. 

She got up and gave him a quick hug, and then she slapped him hard on the shoulders. "Never do that again or I'll hit you harder next time," She laughed, looking into Harry's eyes.

Harry let out a small groin in pain. "Oww! That hurts," he howled, painfully. Then their lip's quickly met half way.

"Oh I'm sorry," Hermione said, unsympathetically, "But you deserved it."

"Would you like to go to dinner? I also want to introduce you to Darryl and Ernie. For some reason, they remind me of Fred and George," he said, laughing slightly.

"Sure." Hermione responded happily, and grabbed his hand, and they walked back to where Darryl and Ernie were standing.

"Darryl ... Ernie, I would like to introduce you to my fiancé, Hermione Granger."

Darryl, tipped his hat, reached his hand out and took Hermione's, and gently kissed the back of it. " Good to meet ya Ma'am," he stated, showing his gallant southern heritage. 

Blushing slightly "The pleasure is all mine," Hermione said.

Ernie took his hat off, and did a gentleman's bow before taking her hand and gently kissing the back of it. "Such a pleasure to meet such a perty lady," He responded, courteously. 

Harry smiled and said, "all right you two prat's, you've been drooling long enough let's go eat." He took Hermione's hand and all four of them left the library to go to the student union, which was located in the next building.

"So how was practice?" Hermione asked. Taking a guess that it was rather rough, from seeing how sore he was.

"Exhausting. We didn't even fly, just workout for 8 hours. With only a couple half- hour breaks." Harry slightly moaned.

Hermione looked at Harry and suddenly noticed the small cut above his forehead, and said, "It must have been rough, judging by that cut."

Harry smiled ever so slightly when gently twisted his neck to one side which let out a loud _popping_ noise. "I can't wait to get home. I am exhausted," he moaned.

Hermione smiled encouragingly, "when we get home love, I'm going to give you a back rub, I promise." 

"Only after I soak in the bathtub for a couple hours." Harry pointed out.

Hermione gently kissed his cheek and said, "Of course," and slowly they made their way in to see Darryl and Ernie sitting at table waiting for them.

"Hey, ol' man can't you hurry up? We're starving," Ernie called out, from the table.

"Come on now, it can't be that bad," stated Darryl.

"You ain't, gonna die on us are ya?" Asked Ernie, sarcastically.

Hermione shook her head, but couldn't help to laugh as she said, "I don't know about those two, and they seem almost obnoxious if you ask me."

Harry nodded in agreement, and said, "but you know, they may prove to make life on campus interesting. Perhaps we should invite them to tea some day." 

Hermione shook her head in disapproval, "No way, not yet Harry, I want to get to know them first."

Wanting to avoid an argument Harry said, "yeah I can understand that, for some reason though they seemed to accept me right away," and they, sat down next to the twins.

"So Potter what do you want to eat?" Asked Darryl, " We'll pay for your meal, and your lady friend's as well."

"I don't really care at the moment. Anything sounds good," Harry said, fighting to stay awake, as his whole body throbbed in pain.

"How about a pizza?" Asked Darryl.

"Oh, That sound wonderful," Hermione replied, She got up and fetched two knifes, two forks, along with two cups of Earl-grey.

Ernie and Darryl got up, and went to the pizza parlor and ordered an extra large with pepperoni, ham, mushrooms, pineapple and green peppers, and two beers for themselves.

Harry started sinking deeper into his chair, and did not want to move, and almost fell asleep when Hermione returned back with the cups of tea. She whispered into his ear, "are you ok Harry? You look simply exhausted."

"I'm ready to go to bed," he replied, half awake.

"Let's eat, then we can go home,"

"That sounds grand," Harry replied, simply. 

The twins returned quickly with the pizza, four beers and four plates. Harry quickly grabbed three slices, and started to eat with his fork and knife. He was too tired to even care, nor take notice at the barbaric nature that Darryl and Ernie were eating, and chugging, down their beer. Hermione, who was fully conscious, made a disgusted look as she tried to eat her food.

After they finished eating, Harry got up from the table, and said, "Well I'll see you guys tomorrow. Have a great evening," and shook their hands.

Hermione didn't say anything as she left the Union hand- in- hand with Harry. She decided to be nice, and let Harry disapparate back home. She knew he was too tired for the long drive back to the trailer. She went back alone through the chalkboard that lead to classroom two, and drove home alone.

When she arrived, she found Harry sound asleep in their bed, and she gently shook him awake "I got your bath water ready for you," she said, in an affectionate tone of voice.

Harry looked at her with half-open eyes, and went to the bathroom and soaked for about a half hour, and he got out only after he nearly falling asleep and drowned. His comfortable bed was screaming his name as he promptly headed towards the bedroom.

Hermione was sitting on the couch, in the family room when he passed by going to bed she asked, "do you still want me to give you a back rub?"

"Yes… Please." Harry groaned very slowly and kissed her.

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute." She finished drinking her tea, and started back to the bedroom.

It was too late, still dressed in his clothes, Harry had passed out the minute his head had hit the pillow. Fortunately, he was lying on his stomach, and even though he was completely unconscious, she gently straddled him and compassionately gave him a back rub. Afterwards she climbed under the covers and turned the lights off. She caressingly cuddled up next to him and before she went to sleep, whispered in his ear "I love you, Harry James Potter."

The next week would go by so quickly; Harry had hardly noticed that it was Friday, the last day of the tryouts. Harry found himself in the locker room once again, getting dressed in his blood stained brown, and gold robes. He felt sorer than he had ever felt in his entire life. Every day seemed a lot like the first. However it got steadily worse as the week progressed. He didn't know what coach Buckland was trying to get at by working them so physically hard, and not even allowing them the chance to fly. His spirits were getting rather low, and he was almost certain that he wouldn't make the team, even though he had given more effort than any two guys trying out. He had seen a lot of guys get cut from the team already, and he was honestly surprised that he wasn't one of them.

His relationship with Hermione was starting to suffer slightly. After a long day of practice, he always found himself too stiff, and tired at the end of the day that he didn't want to do anything else except sleep. She understood, that he was bound and determined to make the team, and she gave him one hundred and fifty percent of her total support. However, she wanted to spend just a little more time with him. She wanted more than a quick kiss in the morning, while handing him a sack lunch that she lovingly made for him.

After practice, he came home from a long training session, give her a quick kiss after he ate dinner then he took a shower and went to bed. She was beginning to go slightly stir-crazy, at being stuck in the trailer all day. Fortunately, she had enough money to buy her textbooks and she had taken to reading them while he was away at practice.

Harry was back out on the practice field once again, doing his warm-ups with the rest of the hopeful team. Starting with jumping jacks. "1...2...3" yelled Coach Windall.

"258" yelled the team.

Finally after a stringent warm up Harry heard a whistle blow and Coach Buckland say, "all right, go get your brooms." For the first time in a week, Harry's heart gave a giant leap; he was going to be able to fly again. He quickly went to the locker and grabbed his _Firebolt,_ which was by far one of the worlds fastest broom's in the world. Darryl and Ernie were carrying _Ugly Sticks._

After returning back to the practice field, he felt triumphant, knowing he would do well. As a seeker, for the Gryffindor team, he only lost one game, and that was by default. So the odds were in his favor, at least that's what he thought, until he saw how talented over ninety percent of the remaining people who were trying out for the team. Ernie and Darryl for instances were incredible flyers, and made, the great Vicktor Crum, seem like a beginner. Harry's heart once again sank, as doubt flooded over him. He figured, that there was just no way he could compete at this level, but he wasn't going to give up, he was going to give it his all.

A few hours had passed, since they had taken to their booms, when Coach Buckland, blew his whistle, he yelled . . . " Ok relax for a while, shower up well let you know."

With high doubts, knowing that at any minute, he would be cut from the team, Harry slowly walked, back to the locker room. He was bleeding slightly from the nose, his robes were, blood stained and dirty. He was getting dressed, when coach Windall walked up to him and said, " Hey Potter, a word please."

_This is it, I'm done for, I'm getting cut from the team._ Harry thought, and he walked off with Coach Windall, barefoot and let out a stressful sigh. Darryl and Ernie, stayed behind and said, "Good luck man, you did damn good." 

"You wanted on the team pretty bad didn't you?" Coach Windall asked, as soon as they left the locker room.

"You have no idea," replied, Harry.

"You did sure bust yourself out there. Now do you think you can give the same effort day in, and day out for the next year?" Coach Windall asked, studying Harry over closely.

"Sir, I have no doubts," as comprehension started to dawn on Harry, that he actually might have made the team.

"Ok, here's the deal, if you do lighten up, just one hair, I'll throw your butt off this team so quickly, you won't know what hit you!" Exclaimed, the coach.

"So I'm on the team then?" Harry asked, in disbelief, making sure that he hadn't misheard something.

"Yes! You're on the team." Coach Windall said, "You're the reserve Seeker."

"Thank you sir, I promise I won't let you down," Harry said, in a polite tone and shook the Coaches hand.

"Be here on Monday at four in the afternoon ready to work hard." With that, Coach Windall walked off.

Harry's head was swimming, as he walked back into the locker room, and sat down on the bench next to Darryl and Ernie. "So didja, make it?" Darryl asked.

Harry was pale in the face and he couldn't speak, he just nodded his head. Finally he found what little voice he had left and said, "Reserve Seeker"

"Holy sheep-shit! Congratulations," Ernie said, patting him on the shoulder.

"I knew you would do it." Darryl said, in an excited tone. "This calls for a celebration."

"Later…perhaps you lot can come over for a cup of tea after practice on Monday," Harry said, knowing that Hermione won't approve.

"To hell with the tea its Miller time, bud!" Wailed Darryl, and Ernie nodded in agreement.

"I can't, I need to tell Hermione she will be ecstatic. Plus we're going to Britain for the weekend." He explained.

Darryl and Ernie nodded, "Yeah take care of that lady of yours she is something else."

"I will see you guys later. Cheers." Harry said.

"Have a good un," Darryl and Ernie said conjointly, before he disapparated home.

Upon arriving home he saw Hermione, sitting in the recliner, reading one of her textbooks, and listening to some soft orchestra music.

She looked up and said, "Your home early, how did it go."

Harry had a serious look on his face. "Well…" he started to say.

"Is everything all right?" Hermione asked, seeing the look on his face.

Harry shook his head. "I just don't believe it." 

"What? What is it?" She asked, looking like she was coming close to panic.

"I made the team," he said, in a soft undertone.

"What?" Hermione asked, because she didn't quite hear Harry clear enough.

Harry, looked into her eyes and said, with a much clearer tone to his voice, "I made the team." 

Hermione dropped her book and covered her mouth with her hands and flew out of her chair, wrapping her arms around him into a bone-crushing hug. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed, "That's wonderful, I knew you could do it."

Holding Hermione in his arms was all it took. Harry broke down into tears, he had done the impossible, and it was all because he had a strong desire not to give up, and the support of a girl he loved more than anything in the world. He felt a strong sense of relief come over him, because like so many times before, he had beaten all odds.

Hermione looked at him in surprise, not ever expecting him to break down and cry, she asked, "Are you ok Harry?"

Harry simply nodded and before he kissed her gently, said, "I love you Hermione. Thank you for always being by my side." Once again Harry thought, _I'm on top of the world, I have the girl I've always wanted, and I'm living a great life. Things simply can't get any better._

_To be Continued_


	5. The Boarder War

Chapter 5: The Boarder War

_Everyone loves Quidditch season especially the folks who attend the Wyoming Academy of Advance Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, when it comes to the infamous Border War with the CSWU Rams, (Colorado State Witches University) tempers usually rise high, and it usually ends up in a full-scale riot. Harry finds he has never seen such a hostile rivalry. Will he make it out alive?_

A/n I dedicated this chapter to the University of Wyoming Cowboys Football team who beat UCLA 24-21 in the Las Vegas Bowl, winning their first bowl game in 38 years! WAY TO GO POKES! The song mentioned is Dirty Deeds Done With Sheep, which is performed by Weird Al. A very special thanks goes out too Sunchilde, and Jaislin for your hard work. Contains some mild language.

Harry and Hermione, after going back to Britain to retrieve their animals and other personal belongings, returned in high spirits. Harry had decided that he was going to get a degree in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Afterward, with that degree, he had decided that, once he returned to England, he would go back to Hogwarts and be the permanent DADA teacher. Hermione decided she would like to become a healer.

It was well into the first semester at the Wyoming Academy of Advanced Witchcraft and Wizardry. The first home Quidditch game against CSWU was drawing ever so close; only one day away. The hostile atmosphere was drawing even more unity amongst the students in support for their beloved Cowboys.

The cool autumn weather was ever present, the leaves started to turned a brilliant yellow, orange, red and fell off the trees. Hermione often found herself outside their trailer just to take in the beautiful fall scenery.

Coaches Buckland and Windall wanted to have a light practice, to avoid the risk of injuries. Unfortunately however, the team's primary seeker was gravely injured during a previous practice due to a freak broomstick accident, and Harry was going to play for him.

The next morning, Harry awoke early to the wonderful aroma of fried bacon and eggs that Hermione was cooking for him. He got dressed and walked out into the kitchen and saw Hermione standing over a stove.

Hermione had her hair rolled up in a bun, and she looked very pretty. She was wearing a long-sleeved green and gold shirt that said _Beat the Sheep_ and blue jeans.

"How are you doing this morning, love?" Harry asked as he wrapped both arms around Hermione, and kissed her.

"I'm doing great; how are you? Are you ready for the big game today? Oh, I can't wait to see what the big fuss is all about," Hermione said, a hint of excitement arising in her voice. Harry nodded.

"I'm a bit nervous; I haven't played a game of Quidditch for a while. I heard that games with this team are often ten times worse than the games Gryffindor had with Slytherin."

"Well you better eat and get going," Hermione interjected. "It's bound to be a rough day. I'll see you after the game," Hermione kissed him before he Disapparated to the Quidditch locker room. Darryl and Ernie were already dressed in their brown and gold Quidditch robes.

"Hey Potter, are you ready for this? It's a big game," Darryl said.

"Yep it's time to beat the sheep," Ernie said.

"You two are gits! Of course I'm ready," exclaimed Harry.

"What do you mean get?" asked Ernie laughing, "Or do you mean get-on-outta-here?"

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted when Coach Buckland came through the door.

"Alright gather around need to have a word," he began, "Last year, this team flattened us, 270 to 0, but that was on their home turf. This year, I can't stress how important this game is. Do you realize that just about every newspaper in this country has picked us to finish last? What they don't know is that we have two great beaters, Lee and Lee, and one hell of a good seeker. Now let's go out there and give those columnists a nice big shit burger to eat!" the team hooted and hollered with excitement as the coach began his strategy talk. "Chasers! Moore, Morris, Fieldman: You have got to score and you have got to score often! Potter! As soon as you see that snitch, go after that sum of a buck! As for keeping, Wiley you know your job, you're damn good at it! You ready?!"

"Yes Coach!" the team exclaimed, in unison.

"Let's do it." Again the team hooted, hollered, and mentally pumped themselves up for the match.

Harry and the rest of the team strode out of the tunnel to the Quidditch pitch. This was the first home game against the CSWU Rams. Harry strained his ears trying to hear a song blaring over the loud speaker.

_**Don't ring 976-BAAA That kind of love's a crime.**_

_**Hey Dirty Deeds Done with Sheep,**_

_**Dirty Deeds Little Bo Peep,**_

_**Dirty Deeds done with Sheep Dirty deeds**_

_**and they're done with sheep**_

_**Baaa**_

_**Dirty deeds and there done with sheep**_

_**Baaa.**_

_Merlin, these people are weird,_ Harry thought as he shook his head in disbelief, but it was certainly a funny way to insult the CSWU Rams. The team mounted their broomsticks, took off from the ground, and zoomed around the pitch.

_**"Velcro gloves, Knee pads, Late night dates**_

_**Done with sheep**_

_**Warning signs, Electric fences, HIGH VOLTAGE!**_

_**Done with Sheep.**_

The student section for the Wyoming Academy of Advanced Witchcraft and Wizardry of the stadium broke out into a war-like chant.

_"SCREW YOU, CSWU!"_

The CSWU Students retaliated with a similar chant.

"DOWN YOU GO, WYO."

The tension between the teams was mounting to the boiling point. Harry zoomed around, and looked for Hermione. He spotted her on the top row, watching him through the omnioculars that he had given her at the Quidditch world cup a few years ago. She blew him a kiss as he flew by, which raised his spirits.

The announcer for the game got on the loud speaker, and began to speak.

"Welcome to another Quidditch season for the Wyoming Academy of Advanced Witchcraft and Wizardry. This game is brought to you and proudly sponsored by Mag-Lax. The potion to help you with the digestion of our stadium food," there was a rumble of laughter through the stands.

"Playing for the Colorado State Witches University: Donald Gold, as Keeper. Chasers: Trent Darien, Paul Press, and Ted Siever. Playing Beaters are George Franklin, and Eric Lipshyts. Seeker is John Whiteman," there was a string of catcalls, and boos from the Wyoming Fans.

"And now your Wyoming Cowboy Quidditch team!" The song _Ragtime Cowboy Joe_ followed the introduction of the team. "Playing as Keeper: Jeff Wiley. Your Chasers: Harry Moore, John Morris, and Joe Fieldman. The team Beaters are: Darryl and Ernie Lee. Now for your seeker -- Harry Potter."

The referee walked to the middle of the field. The teams took their starting positions on the ground.

"Team captains shake hands. Let's have a clean game."

The captains, Moore and Darien, shook hands; both looking as if they wanted to strangle each other. Harry Moore looked at Darien with a gleam in his eyes.

"Baaa," he blurted, in a mocking sheep impression. Darien flipped Moore a rather rude finger gesture.

**_"DING...DING... DING…. LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLEEEEEEEEE,"_** blared the loud speaker. The crowd cheered as the opposing teams rose off the ground. The referee let the golden snitch take off, and it disappeared somewhere off into the pitch. Then the referee let the bludgers go and threw the quaffle into the air. Both teams snapped into motion.

"And it's Darien with the quaffle. He passes to Press.To Siever. Back to Press; he shoots -- and it's blocked by Wiley."

There was a loud cheer from the Wyoming section followed by the sacred CSWU war-chant.

"Wiley passes it to Moore, Moore flies up the field. Oh, that was one close shot by that bludger. Moore passes to Fieldman, he shoots and. No! It's blocked by Gold," was followed by a loud series of groans from the Wyoming fans.

"Gold passes to Siever, he flies quickly up the field. Oh, Good shot from Ernie Lee. But he still has the quaffle, he passes to. Yes! Intercepted by Fieldman. He flies up the field, and he shoots and he scores! It's 10-0 Wyoming!"

"_W-Y-O**"**_ echoed through out the stadium

Harry was watching from high off the ground, he threw a fist up in triumph at the score. He quickly scanned the ground for the snitch. It felt wonderful to be back up in the air again flying.

"It's now CSWU has the quaffle, Gold passes to Siever, Siever to Darien, Darien back to Siever, He shoots, and he scores. The score is now tied at 10." The crowed groaned.

Harry continued to scan the pitch for the snitch, and he thought he saw something gold glimmering just off the goal post on the CSWU's end. He watched CSWU's seeker, Whitman. CSWU scored again.

"20-10 CSWU." The announcer began, "NO. It's 30-10 CSWU," as the Rams scored once more. The Wyoming fans were starting to become disgruntled with their beloved team.

"It's Moore with the quaffle, he passes to Fieldman. Fieldman flies up the field, closely pursued by Siever. FOUL! Now that's unsportsmanlike conduct if I've ever seen it." Siever had brutally punched Moore in the face causing him to drop the quaffle, and a penalty was awarded to Wyoming. "Moore takes the penalty shot, and he scores. 30-20!" Darryl flew up to Harry, and spoke with fervor in his voice.

"Find that snitch! This game is starting to get out of hand."

"I can see it; it's right over there," Harry replied, pointing over to the snitch. "But I want to wait and see if we can't pull ahead."

CSWU scored one more time and Wyoming scored twice, to bring the score to 40-40. It was quickly followed by another three goals from Wyoming, bringing the score to 70-40. The Wyoming fans were growing even more excited. The game was starting to turn into a full-scale war.

_Now is the time to go and get the snitch_, Harry thought as he headed for CSWU's side of the pitch. Whiteman saw him zoom off in the direction of the snitch. He went after Harry, having no trouble catching up to him. Whiteman threw an elbow out and hit Harry in the neck causing him to gasp for breath through eyes full of tears. Then, _WHAM!_ Harry was hit in the back of the head with a bludger, and he fell off his broomstick. Bleeding slightly, Harry swore loudly as he got aboard on his broomstick. The snitch had gotten away.

CSWU had scored four more times, and was now back into the lead, 80-70. Wyoming then retaliated with another 20 points, charging ahead to 90-80. The Wyoming fans were on the edge of their seats now, thunderously cheering on their team. Harry was feeling the pressure to catch the snitch and end this game. It was now starting to turn into a riot amongst the players. Ernie Lee was given a penalty for biting Darien. Several small fights were starting to break out in the stands among the fans.

Finally after frantically searching for the snitch, he saw it fluttering 20 feet above the Wyoming goal post. _Illusionary tactics_, Harry thought, _I'll fly fast toward the enemy's goal post. That should get Whiteman to follow me. Then, I'll dive and pull up just before I hit the ground. Watch him crash!_

"It's CSWU's chaser, Press, with the quaffle now. He passes to Siever, Siever shoot, and. YES it's blocked by Wiley. Oh what's this? Wyoming Seeker, Potter, is flying fast. I think he sees the Snitch! He is closely pursued by Whiteman. Potter dives quickly to the ground. OH! That's gotta hurt! Even through this loud crowd, you could hear that crunch. Potter now flies up, he dodges one bludger, and now the other, I think he really sees the snitch this time folks." The crowd had stopped fighting, and was now on the edge of their seats. "Yes, he does see the snitch! Oh My God, he's lost his marbles! Potter is standing on the end of his broomstick, 20 feet in the air! Oh my word, he just jumped off his broom. How did he manage to land back on?" Harry threw his fist up in the air in triumph. Finally the announcer caught Onto Harry's gestures.

"What's this? HE GOT THE SNITCH! OH MY GOD, HE GOT THE SNITCH! Wyoming WINS, and the score -- OH THE SCORE is Wyoming 260, CSWU 100."

The crowd cheered incredulously loud, and began rushing off the benches onto the pitch. Some had climbed to the top of the goal posts, and with the help of other fans, they tore them down. The story was the same on the other end of the field. The posts came crumbling down to the ground, and the Wyoming fans tore off the pitch carrying all six goal posts. Harry landed on the field, and the first person waiting for him with open arms, was Hermione. She was smiling brightly, although she had several red streaks down her face where she must have been covering her eyes. He then ran up to her, gave her a very tight hug, and then followed up with a kiss that turned his knees into liquid. His fellow team members grabbed Harry and Hermione, hoisted them up onto their shoulders and carried them off the field. They finally reached the locker room, where a large celebration awaited them.

The Quidditch season would continue on, and for the first time in Wyoming Academy History, the team finished the season undefeated and won the national championship.

_a/n not my best chapter, but I hope you enjoy_.


	6. The Wedding

Chapter 6: The Wedding

_Fred, George, Darryl and Ernie plan Harry's Bachelor party. Harry gets the wedding day jitters, and a warning of events yet to come._

It was now only two days before the 16th of July, and Harry and Hermione were finally going to get married. To their astonishment, they had managed to keep to all the agreements, except one. They found it necessary to use magic in the Muggle world, mostly just to get to school or to apparate to England, on occasion to see Hermione's family, or even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Hermione even tried to persuade Harry once to go visit the Dursley's, but he had absolutely refused to see them at all. He did however invite them to the wedding but he honestly doubted that they would show up.

The wedding was to take place at Hogwarts, by the lake. Harry and Hermione both decided that they would have ProfessorDumbledore conduct the wedding, and they would invite all of the Hogwarts Professors, including Professor Snape much to Harry's protest. Hermione was insistent on having Dobby as the ring bearer and Winky as the flower girl.

Harry was going to have Fred Weasley, as his best man, Darryl, Ernie, Neville and George, were to be his groomsmen. He even persuaded Seamus Finnegan, (who still hadn't quite forgiven Harry for stealing his girlfriend) to be his ushers. However, the most important decision he made was to have Mr. and Mrs. Weasley give him to Hermione.

It was an honor, he felt, they had deserved. Hermione had decided that she would have Luna Lovegood as her Maid of Honor, Cho Chang, Padma Patil, Nymphadora Tonks, and Lavender Brown as her bridesmaids, and Katie Bell as her usher.

Harry and Hermione had stayed at a room in the Three Broomsticks, in Hogsmeade, arriving a week proceeding the wedding. One night, after a quiet romantic dinner, Harry and Hermione laid in bed discussing their plans together, on how they would eventually would like to have a house out in the country, near a stream. So when they had children, they could run freely. Eventually the discussion got changed to when they first started dating, and all their times at Hogwarts.

Harry asked Hermione, "I got a question for you love, when did you start to develop feelings for me, other than me just being a friend?" He asked, always wanting to know the answer.

Hermione scratched her head thinking back, "Well I suppose, I always have, but one day stands out in particular, it was that one day, when we had captured the Philosophers' stone. Do you remember that?"

Harry smiled, "Yes I do. You threw your arms around me after I had sent you back to go and get Ron. You had told me that you thought I was 'a great wizard.'"

Hermione cuddled up next to him and laid her head on his shoulder, "well, you are, and you're going to be a great husband as well," she kissed him gently, and asked "Ok, so let me ask you the same question, when did you start to have feelings for me?"

Harry thought about it for a couple moments, before he replied, "do you remember at the end of our forth year? When we got off the Hogwarts Express and were about ready to go back through the barrier at Kings Cross, and you kissed me on the cheek? It startled me I had times where I wished you would have just kissed me."

Hermione laughed and said, "I couldn't do that, not with Ron there. Especially the way he was acting about me going to the Yule Ball with Vicktor Crum, and not him. I was honestly hoping you would ask me, but I also knew you wanted to take Cho, so I settled for Vicktor. I did like Ron at the time, but I was so confused, you know. Ron and I could never settle an argument; you didn't seem to have a romantic interest in me."

Harry who was blushing a deep red said, "yeah those where definitely confusing times. I really did like Cho, and she was my first kiss. I really fancied you, but I also took notice that Ron fancied you, and he was my best friend, so I backed off," and then he kissed her.

"Harry…" she said in a seductive voice, and with a look of uncertainty in her eyes said, "will you make love to me? Tonight please, I can't stand this any longer."

_Talk about putting pressure on someone. _Harry thought perversely, but shook his head, "sweetie, we only have two days until we are married, we've made it this far, two more days will be nothing." In all honesty, Hermione's sudden proposal had taken him by surprise, and he was worried about how he would perform he was still a virgin, and he spoke, before he could think.

Hermione sighed disappointedly, "I love you," and with a swish of her wand the candles blew out next to the bed. Harry started to kiss on her neck, but she gently pushed him away and said, "let's get some sleep. We got a long couple days ahead of us."

_Bollocks _Harry thought, as he faded off to sleep. That night Harry had a vivid dream. He was walking around the great lake at Hogwarts, and beside him, where Ron and Ginny. They both seemed very distressed about something. Ron looked at him and said, "He's, coming back Harry."

"Who's coming back?" Harry asked,although he didn't want to know the answer.

"You-Know-Who," replied Ginny with a fearful look in her eyes. "He's been laying low for the past couple years, but he's planning an attack, which will happen shortly after the wedding."

"What do you mean an attack? Where?" Harry asked, and the fear started to arise in him.

"We don't know, but it's going to be a full scale attack, and even the Muggles are going be affected. It's going to send them into World War Three. They're going to blame some other group. They won't deny doing it either, because they have connections to You-Know-Who. They are the only Muggle group out there that has a connection to him," Ron said.

Ginny looked piercingly into Harry eyes and said, "You must wake-upnow."

Harry said, "No, I want to know more."

"Harry wake-up," said a strange voice, and he felt someone shaking his shoulders. "Come on, wake-up Harry."

"No, I don't want to wake-up, I want to know more. Ron, Ginny please don't go, come back," Harry said, and they disappeared. Harry woke up and stared into Hermione's face. He was confused but Hermione looked simply petrified.

"Harry, are you alright? You were thrashing around in your sleep. When I tried to wake you, because you were yelling out Ron and Ginny's names."

Harry felt the sweat on his forehead, his scar was burning slightly, "This is going to sound strange, but I just had a dream, that I was talking with Ron and Ginny, and they were warning me, that Voldemort is planning an attack that so terrible, it will send the Muggles into a World War Three."

Hermione said, "but it was just a dream Harry, it's nothing to really get worked up over."

"Maybe you're right, perhaps I am just getting worked up over nothing." Harry said, still not quite convinced it was just a dream, but a warning. He sighed, sat up, and let out a stressful sigh.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him and in reassurance and said, "Harry, if something does happen, then I'll be by your side all the way. I'll fight to the death if you are in trouble."

He looked into her eyes, and their lips' gently met. "I don't know if I should talk to someone about this."

"Harry, if that would make you feel better, by all means go for it, I'll support you all the way. I think that's what you should do anyhow, before you get too worked up." Hermione replied knowledgeably. "I'm just tired of innocent people dying Harry, it's pointless. I just wish that people everywhere, could get along. It doesn't matter where you come from, or if you're a wizard or a Muggle, we are all the same, we're human. There's a divine stark, that shines in each and every one of us," she said, speaking what she thought was the truth.

"From the sounds of it, you're saying that man is an angel. Well if he is an angel, then he damn well must be a killer angel." Harry said, with a deep thoughtful look spread across his face. "Now think, about it Hermione, no two things on this earth have an equal chance. Would you say a tree is the same as a rock, or a leopard is the same as a deer? There's no divine spark, especially if you saw how cruel man is, throughout history. People killing just because a king leads them, or just because they like killing. They kill for land, or power. Or because, they don't like your God." He shook his head, "you're a beautiful person Hermione. Now that's the truth, and to me you're an angel."

Hermione smiled slightly, and remained quiet.

"Well it's about time for us to wake up," he said, noticing the rising sun, "what are your plans for today?"

"Well, I'm going to stay with Luna until the wedding tomorrow, and I'm sure all my female friends are going to be around, and I'm going to show them the wedding dress I picked out, and all that fun stuff. What do you have planned?" She asked although she really didn't need to know, especially with Darryl, Ernie, Fred, and George planning his bachelor party. She just hoped that he wouldn't get himself arrested or worse.

"Well, I'm going to be with Fred, George, Darryl and Ernie, do I need to say more, I'm sure they all have something up their sleeves. It's probably best you don't know." Harry laughed.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Just do me a favor, and don't do something stupid like getting yourself arrested. If they hire a striper, like I'm sure that Darryl and Ernie are insisting on doing, that's fine, just do me a favor and don't tell me about it ok, and you better behave yourself," Hermione said, seriously, almost reminding Harry of Molly Weasley.

"I will love, I promise." He kissed her gently.

She laughed at the look in his eyes and said "you better!"

Harry got up, took a shower and got dressed. After he left the bathroom, Hermione was still laying in the bed. He walked up to her, and gently kissed her and said, "I'll see you tomorrow," and started out the door.

"Oh Harry, one more thing before you leave," she said.

"What's that?" replied Harry.

"I love you, I'll see you tomorrow at noon. Don't be late." Hermione said.

Harry looked at her, and said, "I wouldn't miss it for the world. I love you too, Hermione. See you then." She smiled as he left the room, and decided that it was time for her to get dressed as well.

That night, Harry was with Fred, George, Darryl, Ernie, Remus, Mad-eye Moody, Hagrid, Neville, and Arthur at the Hogs Head, drinking fire whiskey, and other stale ales, having a rather good time.

Harry suddenly remembered the dream he had, and since he had members of the Order in attendance, he decided to ask them what Voldemort was up too. He caught Mad-eye Moody's attention and beckoned him over for a private chat.

"You wanted to talk to me Harry?" Mad-eye said, noticing Harry waving behind his head.

"Yeah I did, what's Voldemort been up too?" Harry asked.

"That's subject I never expected to be brought up. It's your last night as a free man, but since you asked, he's been awful quiet for the past couple years, we do have intelligence that says he's been spending a lot of time in Asia, trying to recruit more followers," growled Moody, "nothing to be concerned about."

Harry said, "I had a strange dream last night, it actually seemed more like a warning to me."

"Tell me more about this dream," replied Moody.

Harry explained in as much detail as he could remember.

Moody raised an eyebrow, and his magical eye spun around quickly, as he said, "I don't think it is too, much to worry. It just sounds like a dream. We don't have intelligence stating that he has any connection, with any Muggle groups. Now come on, this is your last night as a single man, let's have some fun." He passed him a shot of Fire whiskey, which was red in color, and was admitting green smoke. Harry lifted the drink to his mouth and swallowed it. It had a strong taste of cinnamon, and it burned his mouth, it burned his throat, and it burned his stomach. Suddenly smoke came pouring out of his ears.

"Now that's one product that lives up to its name," gasped Harry, as Moody let out a barking laugh, "yeah it's some good stuff isn't it."

Fred and George decided that now would be the time to test their newest invention on Harry, and handed him a drink. Harry said, "What's this?" Not quite trusting Fred or George, because he knew they often tested their products on people without letting them know.

"Oh it's nothing, it's just a drink is all." Fred said.

"Yeah come on, drink up." George replied.

Harry said, " Ok, I'll give it a shot, and he quickly swallowed it. Nothing happened for a couple moments, and then with a small _pop_ he quickly turned into a monkey, and started swinging from the hog's head inside the pub. Fred and George beamed. Darryl and Ernie laughed hard.

Ernie said, "Hey, look at Potter. I've never seen him so acrobatic in my life," and he started throwing bananas at him.

Remus, Arthur and Mad-eye were deep in conversation, not even taking notice to what was going on. A few minutes later, the joke wore off, and Harry reappeared as himself again, and was rather disgruntled, he took note to never to accept anything from Fred or George again for the rest of the night. He sat in a corner alone, deep in thought about tomorrow. W_hat am I doing? I can't believe that I'm actually getting married. I don't know if I can go through this. I just don't know if I'm ready. What if she's not the one I'm supposed to marry? _

Ernie and Darryl saw the guest of honor sitting alone, and walked over to him. "You alright bud?" Darryl asked.

"I'm just thinking is all, I can't believe how quickly tomorrow is coming. I'm not sure if I'm ready to do this. I love Hermione and all, but what if we don't work out," Harry replied.

Ernie patted him on the shoulder, and said in reassurance, "Harry what your feeling is perfectly normal. You're just having cold feet is all, trust me, when you see her come out in that dress of hers, and you see the bright smile upon her face, you will have no doubts that you are doing the right thing. I felt the same way, when I got married the first time."

Darryl interrupted by saying, "except, there's one difference Ernie, Harry ain't stupid enough to let the best thing that ever happened to him get away."

Harry looked at Ernie and said, "I didn't know you were married."

Ernie said, "Yep I was married, and technically I still am, but Dawn, she is with some other guy now, I'm guessing. She left me, when I was on the Rodeo circuit." He shook his head, "she was a-good-un' too. Just remember one thing, never take a good woman for granted, because if you do, you will regret it for the rest of your life." About then, Fred, George, Neville, and Hagrid walked over to Harry.

George said, "I'm sorry about that Harry, it's our newest invention, we've been dying to test it on someone, so we figured that since you were here, we'd try you."

"Yeah, sorry mate. Still friends," Fred asked offering him a handshake. Harry accepted and shook his hand.

Ernie said, "Our main man is having cold feet about the weddin' tomorrow."

Hagrid said, " Aww… come on now Harry, I've watched you and Hermione ever since yer first year here at Hogwarts. I can say, I'm damn proud of ya both. Ya have grown up so much, over the past years. To me, yer always be that frightened 11 year old, not known' if ya fit in when you first got here. Now look at you, yer a fully-grown wizard, and yer getting married, to a wonderful girl," Hagrid said, as he started to cry, and he put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

George said, "Come on Harry cheer up, let's have some fun," and about then, the most beautiful woman had walked in. She had long blonde hair that stretched to her buttock; she wore a tight leather robe and carried a whip in her hand. Harry knew exactly who this was suppose to be, and the mood in the Hogs Head changed dramatically, and all eyes were placed upon this woman as she walked up to Harry.

Ernie, Darryl, Fred and George, all grinned mischievously as she asked, "Are you Harry Potter?"

Harry woke up the next morning, in unfamiliar surrounding. As he looked around, he noticed that he was in a bathtub, completely naked with a carrot sticking out of his navel. He had no recollection as to how he got there, nor did he want to know. He heard someone knocking on the door, and saying, "Harry wake up, you got two hour until you have to be at the wedding." Harry sprang up, but the sudden movement didn't do any justice for his head, which was throbbing uncontrollably. _Oh man, that's the last time I'm going to let that lot of twins party around me. _

He got dressed into his tux rather quickly, and left the bathroom. Fred, George, Darryl, and Ernie were sitting on a couch when he emerged.

"Hey he's awake, what do you think Fred, should we get him to the wedding?" Said George, with a huge grin spread across his face.

"I think we should do that. What do you think Darryl?" said Fred.

"Yea, I reckon so how bout you Ernie," said Darryl.

"Let's get that rascal married," Ernie responded. With a menacing look on his face, they gathered Harry, and quickly left to Hogwarts.

The scene was set, almost as if it were placed in heaven, the ground had wild flowers spread everywhere. At the altar where Harry and Hermione would be joined together in marriage, was made out of solid oak. There were almost two hundred chairs placed on either side. The wind was blowing ever so softly, and the sun was warmly shining upon the Hogwarts grounds.

Harry was looking out at the crowd, and much to his surprise, he saw the Dursley's in attendance. In an odd sense, he was actually glad they showed up. Molly and Arthur were seated in the front row, with Percy, Bill and Charlie beside them. Molly already looked close to tears.

Dumbledore stood in the middle, wearing a robe, with a matching pointed hat, that was littered with stars and half moons. Standing next to Harry was Fred, followed by George, Darryl, Ernie, and Neville.

Finally the sun rose to its midday position, and a soft cello and violin started to play the classical song _Cannon_, and Hermione stepped out, arm and arm with her father, followed by her bridesmaids, then Dobby and Winky. She was wearing a long white flowing gown with red roses embroidered carefully into the fabric. Her hair had carefully been rolled up, and she was wearing a white veil over her face. She looked stunningly beautiful, as her eye's let out a gentle twinkle. She was smiling ever so brightly as she slowly marched along with the music. Tears were glistening in her eyes as she reached the altar, standing next to Harry, she kissed her father, and whispered into his ears, "I love you daddy," then she grabbed Harry's out stretched hand, and smiled brightly.

The world had disappeared around them, and all that matter to them was each other, and this moment that they had awaited for so long. Hagrid had immediately grabbed his handkerchief, as tears already started pouring down his eyes.

Dumbledore started the ceremony by beginning with the words. "We have gathered together here on this most in joyous occasion to witness the union between Harry James Potter, and Hermione Jane Granger. Who gives this woman to be married?"

Mr. Granger stood up and said, "Her mother and I do."

Dumbledore then continued by asking, "Who give this man in marriage."

Arthur Weasley stood up and said, "His mother and I do." Molly broke down almost immediately into tears, along with half the teaching staff.

"Marriage is a sacred union, that is not to be entered into lightly, so if anyone out there knows why these two shouldn't be married, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Harry thought, _Uh-oh, someone's going to jump up and say, "I love her and she's carrying my baby!" _But much to his surprise nobody as much moved a muscle, even Seamus, her ex-boyfriend.

Dumbledore continued on with the wedding ceremony, "The couple has written their own vows which they would like to say to each other. We'll start with the bride."

Hermione, cleared her throat, _hmm... hmm_ with a mock Umbridge cough, causing the teaching staff to laugh slightly, and she started speaking, "Harry, I want you to know, that no matter what happens, I'll always be by your side. You're the man I love more than anything on this earth, and I give you all my heart and soul. From this day forth."

Harry looked into Hermione's eyes and said his rehearsed vows, "Hermione, you have always been by my side, and for that, I promise that I'll love you for the rest of all times, and all I will ask you, is that you'll always be mine." He smiled and Dumbledore continued conducting the wedding. "Harry, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife…?"

"Hell yeah, you bet I do," said Harry without a thought.

"Do you, Hermione, Take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband…?"

Hermione said, "I do," and her eyes glittered with tears.

"The ring is a symbol that connects one heart to another, Harry could you place the ring on Hermione's finger and repeat after me."

Fred's face fell, as he frantically searched his robes, and said, "Uh-oh, I lost them!" Harry looked as if he could kill him, "Only joking mate, here you go." The crowd started laughing.

Harry placed the ring over Hermione's finger and recited, "With this ring, I thee wed. To take you in sickness and in health, to honor, cherish, and obey, till death do us part."

Hermione smiled brightly and he slid the ring onto her finger, and she took the other ring, and placed it over his finger and recited, "With this ring, I thee wed. To take you in sickness and it health, to honor and cherish until death do us part."

Dumbledore smiled as he said, "I may now pronounce you husband and wife." He looked at Harry and said, with a twinkle in his eyes, "You may now kiss the bride."

Harry quickly lifted her veil, and then he wrapped both his arms around her body and held her tightly, as they kissed for the first time as a married couple. After the kiss was broken, Dumbledore said, "May I now introduce you to the new Mr. Harry James Potter, and his wife, Hermione Jane Potter." The crowd stood up and cheered gleefully at the newly wedded couple as they walked off the altar arm and arm.

They entered the Great Hall, for the wedding reception where they opened their wedding presents. One of which was anonymous, which Harry had a pretty good clue as to whom it came from. It was exactly something that Darryl and Ernie would give someone as a prank gift. It was a condom tree. He blushed brightly as he whispered into Hermione's ear, "well I guess if we want to hold on having a family, we should be set for a little while."

After the reception was over, Harry and Hermione walked back to Hogsmeade hand-in-hand, just like they had several times from the Hogwarts grounds when they were younger. The sky was filled with countless stars, reminding them of the wonderful country nights in Wyoming. Harry thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head quickly, and he definitely knew he saw something smiling and waving at them.

Curiosity came over Hermione, and she turned her head to see what he was looking at. She saw before them, a transparent Ron and Ginny, waving, and smiling brightly at them before they vanished into the thin air. Harry and Hermione alike wereboth reduced to tears as the same thought crossed their minds. Ron and Ginny's had shown them the blessing of their lives together.

They continued on to the Three Broomsticks, where Fred,George, Darryl, Ernie, Neville, Luna, Padma, Tonks, and Cho all awaited them. They cheered the married couple as they entered the pub. Harry smiled brightly at them and said, "We'd love to hang out, but we have some unfinished business to attend to, so naturally we're going to bed," and with a Wolfish grin on his face, he led Hermione up to their room, carried her inside, and placed her on her feet, shut and locked the door. He turned around and quickly kissed her passionately, and with a flick of his wand the candles in the room extinguished themselves, and indeed the experience was marvelous.

**_The End of Part 1 _**

****

**_To be continued… _**


	7. The gift and a terrible twist of events

_A/n: Some readers may find the last part of this chapter disturbing. It is based on the events, of September 11, 2001 I have taken the authors privilege and have changed all names and dates, but I kindly ask that if you feel you will be offended in anyway, please do not to proceed reading any further, thank you. _

A/n 2: I've worked out my differences with Muggle Net, and I've decided to start posting again. A very special thank you goes to the moderator Stephanie.  
_A/n3: From here on out, Harry and Hermione, act more out of character._  
A/n 4: The letter at the end is entitled "Dear America," copyright 2001 by Robert Padget, All Rights Reserved. It is an original piece of published work by myself. It is also posted on You will also find it in the last pages of my book The Devil's Little Girl; ISBN 1-4137-4831-7. Which is also now avaliable for pre-order at http: It's offical release date to the public, will be on April 4, 2005. This is going to be the last update for a little while.

**Thank you to all who have reviewed up to this point, your reviews are most appreciated. I'm a bit nervous about this chapter, and I would apperciate any Reviews.**

**Part two: The Beginning of the Great war**

_"I'm just the singer of simple songs, I'm not a real political man, I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell you the difference of Iraq and Iran. But I know Jesus and I talk to God and I remember this from when I was young: Faith, hope and love are some good things he gave us, and the greatest is love"_ Alan Jackson

Harry and Hermione had been married for a short six months, and it was the start of the second semester for their sophomore year at WAAWW. Harry began noticed something peculiar about his wife; she was developing what seemed like morning sickness and she was sending him to the store in the middle of the night for beef jerky with peanut butter and jelly ice cream topped with pickles.

On February 11, Hermione had finished her classes for the day. She decided that perhaps it would be a good idea to visit the campus healer to talk to her about having skipped her last two periods. Alas, her fear was confirmed: She was pregnant. Hermione was worried, simply because she and Harry barely had any money. They had also taken every necessary precaution to prevent this from happening so early in their marriage. _When we are least expecting something, it happens,_ she thought.

That night, Hermione waited for Harry to arrive home from class and Quidditch practice. She cooked a well-budgeted but delicate dinner for him. She simply had to tell Harry tonight, while her resolve was strong, because she could only hide the news from him for so long.

Shortly after Hermione had finished cooking dinner, Harry arrived with a small _pop_ in the living room. He walked up to his wife and gently kissed her. "Hi, love, how are you feeling today?" he asked, a bright smile on his face.

Hermione gazed lovingly into his eyes and said, with a stressful sigh, "We need to talk … Sit, dinner is ready."

Harry sat, with a bewildered expression spread across his face; he was not used to Hermione's being so abrupt. "So, what's up?"

Hermione sat across the table from him, and with a frown spread across her face said, "You know how I've been getting sick for the past few weeks? Well, I found out what's wrong with me."

Harry raised an eyebrow, and was uncertain by the tone of her voice if he wanted to know. "Yeah? What's wrong?" he asked anxiously.

"Oh, there's nothing seriously wrong with me or anything," she said, not quite sure how she wanted to tell him yet. "Let's eat first, then we'll talk," she added, feeling her resolve weakening.

"Hermione, will you stop beating around the bush, and tell me what's going on?" Harry said, starting to feel slightly angry. He was tired and needed to start studying for a major exam in Jinxes and Hexes.

Hermione paused for a minute, before she said, "Well, OK. I hope you're ready for this," and she looked into his eyes, and quickly said, "I'm pregnant will you please pass me the corn?" She promptly closed her eyes, and waited for Harry to explode.

Harry slowly passed her the corn, and raised an eyebrow in bewilderment. "Could you please say that again? Only a little slower this time?"

"I'm … you know … you're going to be a dad," she managed to get out, and fought the urge to cry.

"Merlin's Beard!" he exclaimed, sounding thoroughly exuberant, as comprehension slapped him across the face. "Hermione, that's … wow!" He quickly put his fork down on the table, stood up and walked to her and gave her a kiss.

"You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would," she said, sounding thoroughly relieved, and she gave him a bone crushing hug in return.

_Wow! I can't believe it, I'm actually going to be a dad! This is incredible,_ Harry thought. Then almost out of nowhere, another contradicting thought crossed his mind. _What a minute, we don't have a lot of money right now. We barely have enough just for us to survive on._

Hermione saw the frightened look that was spread across his face, she said reassuringly, "I know we don't have a lot of money right now, but things will work out for us. Harry, you and I have been through too much together this will be just another adventure. However with this one, I'm not frightened, because I know everything is going to work-out for us. As long as we work together."

Harry nodded his agreement; they ate quickly, in silence punctuated by the occasional awkward attempt at starting a conversation about anything but pregnancy. Shortly after dinner, Harry said, "Well, I have to do some studying. I have that exam tomorrow."

Hermione nodded in agreement, "I think I'll do the same." They got up from the table, and sat down on the couch, and started reading from different textbooks. Harry was trying to focus on revising for the exam, but his mind kept wandering and worrying. Finally, he closed his book and said, "Hermione can we talk about this some more, please? I can't concentrate anyway."

Hermione quickly put the book down that she was reading and said, very business-like, "Of course we can. You should know by now that I'm always willing to talk to you about anything that is weighing on your mind."

"It's just – Hermione, we're broke. I just spent the last of our money paying for this semester. How can we afford to raise this child?"

Hermione tried to remain calm. "I know we're broke. But Harry, I think all we have to do is really budget our money."

"Hermione, everything is going to change when we have this baby. I think it would just be best if I quit school awhile and got a better-paying job. I don't where, at least not right away, but I'll have to find something. I want you to continue going to school. Then eventually after you're finished and found a job, I can finish my schooling."

Hermione looked at him, her eyes feeling the initial burn of potential tears, and reached for his hand. "Harry, you love going to school here I want you to finish school. You are doing so well in your classes," she paused, and interlocked her fingers with his, "plus, what about Quidditch? If you keep playing as well as you have been, eventually you will end up getting picked up by some professional team. No, I refuse to let you quit school just because I'm ... I'm pregnant."

Harry gazed deep into her eyes and calmly said, "There's another option…"

"I'm not having an abortion!" Hermione snapped angrily, a tear hitting her cheek.

"I wasn't going to ask you to do that!" he exclaimed, defensively, "We're having a baby it means the world to me. I could always join the Wizards Military. It's a steady job, and I'll get free medical, dental, and money for college..."

"Seriously, Harry, I don't think you can get in. You are a foreign student, in this country on a Student Visa," Hermione interrupted. "Listen, all we need to do is get student loans, and I think we should be OK. We have health insurance at the Academy. I'll take next term off, and you can go to school part-time, and work full-time. "

"Yeah ... If you add Quidditch on top of that, I'll never see you. Or the baby," Harry replied, earnestly. "And I don't see you enough as it is. I hate every minute when I'm away from you."

Hermione smiled brightly, "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do, I wouldn't have married you otherwise," Harry replied, gently holding her hand.

"_Ohhh_, that is so sweet," hummed Hermione, blushing a loving red. She promptly leaned forward and their lips met at the halfway point.

"So, am I really going to be a daddy?" Harry asked, once again, sounding truly excited. "It has to be a boy!"

Hermione laughed and argued, "No, it going to be a girl!"

"Either way Hermione, if it's a boy or a girl, I just hope he or she has your looks, your courage, your brains, and my well my last name is all that I really want to wish on him. Or her."

Hermione playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "You're forgetting one important thing, Harry."

Bewildered, Harry raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"I hope he or she has your heart," Hermione answered affectionately.

Harry kicked his feet up on the couch, and acted like she was fragile, and gently pulled her toward him. He quickly wrapped both arms around her stomach, and elegantly held her. "I can't believe I'm going to be a daddy. All I can say, is thank you."

"For what?" Hermione asked.

"Well mostly for being my best friend, and my wife. Most importantly Hermione, for making me a dad."

Hermione sighed and was finally content, "I love you. I know you're going to be a great dad Thank you for making me a mum."

"You'll be the greatest mum any child could ever ask for," Harry simply replied.

Harry grabbed a blanket that was hanging on the end of the couch, and covered them, and Crookshanks jumped up onto Hermione's stomach and lay down protectively, and he was purring loudly.

Harry was too excited to continue his study for the night, so he tossed the book he was reading on the floor. The only thing he wanted to do was hold his wife tightly. It was sometime over the next couple hours, of which he must have faded off to sleep.

Sometime later Hermione shook him awake. "Harry, let's go to bed, it's getting late, and you have that exam tomorrow." He stood up, and groggily followed her to the bedroom.

At 6:45 the next morning, Harry had a vivid, disturbing nightmare. He was flying in a Muggle helicopter, wearing a military uniform. The helicopter was circling around a strange city. He knew he had been there before, but he couldn't think when. The helicopter was flying toward two huge buildings.

He saw smoke coming from one of the large towers. As the helicopter flew closer, he could hear the terrified voices screaming deep within. The closer the helicopter flew, the more rancid the smell of burning human flesh got. He had to cover his mouth and noise to avoid getting sick.

He looked at a strange black man, who was sitting quietly beside him. Harry asked him, "What happened?"

With an unmistakable, yet an unforgettable look of fear etched deep within the strangers eyes, he whimpered, "A plane."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, but the stranger didn't reply.

The helicopter took another swoop around the building, and landed on a large naval aircraft carrier. He quickly dismounted, and looked at the devastation caused around him. Thick black smoke coming fuming from one of them.

Suddenly a large plane flew over his head, it hit the second tower, and with a deafening explosion that shook the entire ship, the second building was engulfed in a giant fireball.

Harry woke up with a start, and for the first time in ages, his scar was searing red hot with pain. A sense of dreadful foreboding overcame him as he suddenly sat up in bed with cold sweat pouring down his face.

Harry could no longer stand the dreadful feeling that overcame him. He got out of bed, walked into the sitting room, and turned on the TV. He forced himself to do a double take. _How could it be?_ he thought. He couldn't believe what he seeing on the TV. Smoke was quickly rising out of two large towers. The very same ones he had just dreamed about. Promptly he turned the volume up to hear what was being said.

_"On February 12, at approximately 8:45 Eastern Standard Time, a 747 flew into directly into the first World Commerce Center. Now just moments ago, the world was shocked to see a second 747 fly directly into the second World Commerce Center. This is now strongly believed to be a terrorist action against the United States of America. As of this moment, no group has taken credit for these actions..."_

He stood in front of the television gaping; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. This wasn't even his country, but the emotion he was starting to feel was almost overwhelming. Hermione walked out of the bedroom, in her evening dress, her hair in a messy bun. She took one look at Harry. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Harry said nothing, he just pointed a stiff finger at the television. One look at the two towers engulfed in smoke, and she knew straightaway what was wrong. She clapped both of her hands to her mouth and let out a muffled scream. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed. "What happened?"

Harry still had lost all ability to speak, he just stood in front of the television, he was feeling completely perplexed. His scar was still burning as he watched the TV, finally he managed to say, "This country has been attacked."

Hermione let out another stifled sob and she grabbed Harry for support. _How can this be happening?_ he thought. Then he remembered the warning he had the night before he got married to Hermione. _Was this the attack that Ginny and Ron warned me about in my dream?_ What was worse, Harry knew he had laid low for too long and had begun to feel comfortable in his new surroundings. That perhaps the prophecy that was made about him, and Voldemort wouldn't come true, Harry hoped and prayed many times that it wasn't true. He turned the TV off, but quickly turned on a Wizard Wireless Network receiver to the news station, hoping to hear that this event was just a Muggle attack, that Voldemort had nothing to do with it.

_"This is a special report. At approximately 8:45 this morning, Eastern Standard Time, the non-magical community awoke to see the World Commerce Center hit by an airplane, which is a Muggle source of transportation for flying. Approximately 45 minutes later, a second airplane was flown into the second World Commerce Center. It has been confirmed that approximately 13 loyal Death Eaters to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, where sighted in surrounding areas of Muggle airports. The Congress of Magic is awaiting an emergency meeting with the President of Magic, Lionel Hardcastle. It appears that a prophecy that all have been dreading has become true, and Wizards alongside with Muggles, must prepare for battle. The Warlock Intelligence Agency has asked for all of the magical community to be on full alert and be on the look out and report all suspicious activity…"_

Harry's worst fears had now been confirmed; he couldn't think straight or breathe. He had known this was going to happen and had done nothing. The announcer continued:

_"... This just in, it has just been confirmed, that a third airplane has crashed into…"_

Harry turned the radio off, he said, "What in the name of all that is good is going on?" He quickly grabbed Hermione, and held her in a tight hug. She was shaking uncontrollably, and tears were streaming down her face. Harry led her to the couch and turned the TV back on. He remained quiet as he dreaded what he had to do.

"Hermione," he finally spoke as the full effects of the day began to set in, "I can't just sit here and do nothing now, I have to…" He looked into her bewildered face. "I have to do something I had a dream about this. I can't just let him get away with this, I must fulfill the prophecy made about me."

He recalled to her the exact words he had heard in Dumbledore's office at the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts: "The one with the power to Vanquish the dark lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have powers the dark lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives … the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

Hermione, looked into Harry's eyes in disbelief that he had never told her about this before. "Harry," she said, through deep blood shot eyes, "Why didn't you tell me about this? Did you think I wouldn't understand?"

"I don't know Hermione, honestly. I suppose it's because of what happened at the end of our sixth year. With Ron and Ginny... You knowI felt that by not telling you, I was protecting you from anymore unnecessary worry," Harry stated.

Hermione's face went pale; she didn't want for this to be true. "You know, I just wish you had told me before now. You've been carrying this burden for four years now. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me. I thought we agreed to tell each other everything that happened to us. With-holding this from me was not going to make it go away. I love you, Harry. I want you to go and do what you think is right. You are the only one who has the power to end this complete nightmare, that the whole world is watching right now."

Harry simply nodded in disbelief. "I love you too, Hermione." He looked up at the TV, and as the second tower started to crumble to the ground. As he watched this sight, his heart fell as well. He knew that several thousand people had died on this day.

Hermione screamed as she saw people on TV running in all directions, trying to avoid the large mass of metal falling to the ground, and the cloud of dust emerging from the ground.

Harry turned the TV off, and looked at his wife and said, " I can't watch this anymore. Besides, we have to get to class." Hermione nodded her agreement, and they readied themselves.

The atmosphere at the Academy was much more tense then the day before; every class that Harry went to, people were discussing the catastrophic events that had occurred as the morning arose. Everywhere that Harry looked, he saw people crying. With the exception of classes, all activities on campus had been suspended.

Shortly after his arrival to the campus, Harry found Ernie and Darryl, who were in as much shock as Harry.

"Mom is in New York right now," Darryl managed to finally say.

"I hope she's all right," Hermione said, giving Darryl and Ernie a hug.

"Whoever did this needs to have the shit knocked out of em," Darryl said, and his eyes flashed dangerously. "I've decided I'm going to enlist in the Wizards Army."

"Darryl, no!" Hermione exclaimed, "What good will it do?"

"Right now, my government is having a council of war Hermione! If we go to war, then I'm not going to just sit here and do nothing. I'll go fight along with the Muggles if I have too," responded Darryl in a deadly calm voice. Ernie nodded in agreement. Hermione looked at Harry, who was also nodding.

Harry sighed looked at Hermione and gently grabbed her hand. "I have some news for you guys. Guess what we found out yesterday."

"What's that?" Ernie asked blankly.

"She's pregnant I'm going to be a dad!" Harry smiled, wanting to change the subject, and avoid a big row.

"Congratulations," Darryl and Ernie responded half-heartedly. "Well, we're going to class. See you guys around."

"Yeah, cheers" Harry replied.

"Why don't you guys join us for a cup of tea after class, since Quidditch has been canceled?" Hermione asked curtly.

A bewildered look spread across Harry's face. He looked at Hermione. Last he knew, Hermione didn't particularly care for either Ernie or Darryl.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea, don't you think Darryl?" Ernie responded. Darryl simply nodded in agreement, and they quickly walked off for class.

Harry looked at his watch, and noticed he had five minutes to get to class. He turned to Hermione and said, "Well love, I guess I better get going. I love you." He quickly kissed her and continued to his class.

Upon arrival to Jinxes and Hexes, Harry walked into the large classroom, and noticed right away how grim the atmosphere was. It was definitely going to be a long class. He had just sat in his usual seat, next to Darryl and Ernie, when Professor Collins walked in. He had an exhausted looking face about him. He started the class by saying, "For those of you who don't already know, America has become the victim of an attack." The class started muttering, amongst themselves inaudibly. "The exam that I had originally scheduled for today has been canceled. I plan to reschedule for next week. What does everybody think about the events that have happened today?"

One person in the class raised his hand, and said, "I'm extremely pissed off about this." Most of the people in class muttered in agreement.

Harry raised his hand, Professor Collins said, "Yes, what do you think, Potter?"

"I feeling obligated to do something. I know I'm not from this country, but I feel terrible about what happened. My wife and I both this morning watched in surprise as the events unraveled. If this country decides to go to war, then I'll fight along with it."

"But this isn't your war Potter, you're not from America," Professor Collins argued.

"To hell it isn't my war, this was not only just an attack on the Muggle world, it was an attack plotted by Lord Voldemort."

The class let out a shudder at the sound of his name. "Therefore it was an attack on the wizarding world as well. In fact, it was an attack on the entire civilized world."  
Harry retorted, shaking his head, as he continued. "I found out yesterday that my wife is pregnant with our first child. Knowing this, I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Your right Mr. Potter, this was an attack on the entire civilized world," Professor Collins conceded, "But this is not your war." And the class came to a conclusion.

Harry was on his way home that night, walking out of the classroom building after class. When he was confronted by two large men in black coats and ties. One of them said, "Are you Harry Potter?"

"Yeah that's me," Harry replied politely.

"We are from the Warlock Intelligence Agency, and we need you to come with us ... don't worry, you're not in trouble," the first one said, and lead him off into an empty classroom, and closed the door behind them and sealed it with a locking and silencing charm. "We just need your help after the attack today. We know about the Prophecy that was made about you and Voldemort. The Congress of Magic is willing to pay you 15,000 U.S. Galleons per month if you are willing to help us fight in this war. You'll go undercover and be made a captain in a secret, and a joint Muggle-Wizard operation. What do you say?"

Harry thought about it for a moment, and asked, "When would I report to duty?"

"Tomorrow morning," replied, the second man. "We will give you four week of training, then you will get sent overseas."

"Would I be able to inform my wife about this? When would I be able to come home?" Harry asked, not wanting to do anything unless Hermione knew about it.

"Yes, of course you would be able to tell her," the first man said. "But as far as when you would return home, we can't tell you, because it won't be until the war is over."

Harry frowned at this small bit of news, but he knew he had to do it. After all, he was the only person who could stop Voldemort. He couldn't just sit around doing nothing. He had started to feel safe in America, until today, that is. After he came to his final conclusion he said, "OK, I'll do it, but I want you to give Ernie Lee and Darryl Lee positions as well. They are my best friends. I trust them, and they will serve you proudly."

"We already have," the second man responded.

"What time do I report tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"We will come and get you, probably around nine in the morning. We will see you then," the first one replied, and they started to walk off.

"Well what about my classes?" Harry asked, as an afterthought.

"We'll have you withdrawn, and you will receive full tuition reimbursement," the first man added as he continued out the door, and before he knew what happened next, both had vanished into thin air.

Harry nodded his understanding and Disapparated home, to see Hermione already there, her eyes bloodshot from all the crying she had done that day. Harry held her tightly, and somehow she knew about what he had done.

"I suppose you'll be leaving me?" Hermione asked, taking one look at him.

Harry simply nodded, "I've been made an officer. We will get 15,000 U.S. Galleons a month while I'm away."

Hermione let out a soft sob as she clinged onto him tightly. "Just do me a favor, love…"

"Anything," Harry replied, soothingly.

"Come home to me safely," Hermione said, then she kissed the back of his hand, and placed it over his heart, she sobbed, "and hold onto that tightly for me." Harry wrapped his arms around his loving wife and she collapsed into his arms holding him as tightly as she could.

Finally they sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. On every channel there was coverage of the tragic event's throughout the day. Harry said, to Hermione, "I wish someone would just pinch me to make sure this is not a dream."

"I've been pinching myself all day, and it's real, Harry," Hermione said. Then the TV turned to Buckingham Place, and Harry and Hermione got a glimpse of how their home country was taking the news. Hermione burst into tears again when the palace played _The Star-Spangled Banner_. Harry couldn't watch the news anymore, he kissed Hermione, turned the TV off and lead her to the bedroom.

Ernie and Darryl never did show up that night for tea, but that didn't matter, because Harry and Hermione made love for most of the night. After Hermione had fallen asleep, Harry got out of bed, because he couldn't sleep, he unrolled a piece of parchment and wrote his little tribute to this day:

_Dear America, _

Waking to the news will never be the same again after the tragic attack on your homeland. I know this event has united and changed us all. However, sometimes I can't help but wonder for how long.

Being a college student, from Britain, I remember an incident that occurred last year just before a friend of mine, who is in your military, was deployed to Kuwait. He had to go to class in his military uniform, and as we walked into class together, we passed two girls and I heard one of them say, "Oh God, another retard." This got me thinking. I remember a time when members of your military could be proud to wear their uniforms, and when the American flag used to be flown from every house and used to mean something special.

I remember when your patriotic holiday, the Fourth of July was remembered as Independence Day for your forefathers who died to turn this country into such a great and free nation. I also remember, before your fear of god, that the long-forgotten Pledge of Allegiance could be said in school every day. I remember a time when political correctness didn't exist and you could actually joke around with people.

Since I'm been in America, I've come to enjoy a wide variety of music. My favorite musical artist now, Chris Ledoux_, once said, "There have always been groups of people who never could see eye to eye, but I've always figured that if they ever had the chance to sit down and talk face to face, they might realize that they have a lot in common." _

My heart goes out to the people who are now afraid to even leave their homes because of the fear of being persecuted just because they are Muggles. Someone who truly loves Merlin doesn't judge someone because of their magical abilities. I hope and pray that someday we can really let there be peace on Earth.

Now we are involved in a great and terrible war, and I've been called to go fight for America. If it so happens that I don't come back, I want the whole world to know what I fight, and stand, for. I fight for my beautiful wife Hermione, and our unborn child, just so that they may have the chance to enjoy the things that I've come to cherish my whole life, freedom.

America is free ground, all of it, all the way from the Atlantic to the Pacific Ocean, and here no man has to bow and no man is born to royalty. Here you judge by what you do, not by whom your father was. This is the place to build a home. Here you can be somebody. But it's not the land I fight for there's always more land. What we're fighting for is the idea that we all have value, you and me. What where fighting for, In the end, we're fighting for each other. America, someone still believes in you.

Your foreign son,

Harry Potter

Harry turned on the Wizard Wireless Network receiver to hear what was going on in the news, to hear a speech being made by President of Magic Lionel Hardcastle.

"On February 12, 2000, a date that will go down into the history books of both the Muggle and Wizard worlds, the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by a group of Death Eaters. Each had known connections to the dark Wizard Voldemort. I have been asked by the Minister of Magic to join him in the uprising against this group. I agree with him full heartily, therefore, it is because of this attack, I ask for the Congress of Magic to immediately declare us in a state of war..."

_So it's official now,_ Harry thought as he turned off the radio. _We are now officially at war._ Harry rolled up the parchment, and left it on his desk as he got up off his chair and finally went back to bed, to sleep with Hermione for what might very well be the last time.

( OOTP, 841)


	8. Queer Lands

Shortly after the attack on America, the Death Eaters Army, under the control of The Dark Lord, and Emperor Voldemort launched a massive full-scale assault deep within the heart of Asia, with a catastrophic force of over three-million ground troops. It was only a matter of days, and they had completely devastated Russia, China, Pakistan and India, and continued their quest to conquer the world and quickly moved toward Europe. Within only a matter of days, Voldemort had stretched his war from ocean to ocean. All that remained free in the Eastern Hemisphere was the United Kingdom.

A Wizard Army was immediately established and commanded by General Albus Dumbledore and his chief executive officer, Colonel Severus Snape. Hogwarts still remained in operation, and the acting Headmistress was Professor McGonagall.

Molly Weasley traveled to America to help Hermione with her pregnancy. With the exception of Percy, the rest of the Weasley family had received commissions and fought gallantly against the assault on London. However, due to sheer strength in numbers and barbaric tactics, the Death-Eater Army was overwhelming, and London was left in ruins; it fell to the Dark Lord's army in a matter of ten days.

The takeover caused sheer panic among the people, and chaos ensued in the streets. Muggles and wizards alike fled in droves in attempts to go into hiding.

After the fall of the United Kingdom, the only thing that stood between the Death Eaters Army and the defeat of the entire civilized world was the Atlantic Ocean, and the scattered remains of the greatest military in the world. Times were starting to look gravely dark for the world, and the war seemed to be a lost cause. Military Intelligence had sent an army comprised mostly of American and British troops to the mountainous region of Afghanistan. It was believed that the headquarters for Voldemort's army were located there, and that this extremist group was now working on a top-secret weapon. A final assault was being planned, and if it failed, the Minister of Magic, the President of Magic, the British Prime Minister and the President of the United States agreed that a complete withdrawal would occur, and the use of nuclear weapons however unfortunate, would become necessary.

Captain Harry Potter, along with his faithful first lieutenants Darryl and Ernie Lee, Major George Weasley and Captain Fred Weasley, where among the first solders to have arrived in the deadly mountainous region. Harry, who strongly believed in not showing his weaknesses to the troops he commanded, was having a rather difficult time adjusting to his new surroundings. He hated being so far away from Hermione and the beautiful Rocky Mountains.

_September 21, 2000_

Dear Hermione,

How are you, doing, love? I miss being around you so much. I would love nothing more than to be home with you right now, especially since you're so close to having our child. I'm hoping after we get Voldemort, we will all get to go home, and you and I will finally get to be together again and this time I promise we shall never be part again. I'm slowly learning that the biggest mistake you could ever make in this environment is to get too close to anyone person, simply because one minute he's all right, then the next, he's not. I'll tell you, this place is getting scarier by the day.

However, there are times when it is rather peaceful. Just the other day for instance we were out on patrol, looking for Voldemort's Death Eaters. Just outside the city of Meymaneh, this younger troop, with a hand that was full of cuts, thorns and blisters, pointed out a plant with a very beautiful red flower sprouting on its end. It took me by surprise when, he said to me, "You know, that's the first plant today that I've seen that doesn't have thorns on it. What do you think the name of that flower is?"

I told him that I didn't know. However, when I got too thinking about it the plant itself is a representative of Afghanistan; it is a country full of thorns. Yet once in a great while, something remarkable happens, even if it's something as small as a plant with a red flower.

I'm afraid that eventually this area will be sprayed down with Muggle chemicals, and the flower will dry up and die among the thorns. However, that flower will always remain alive in the heart of a tired, hot troop. Please write back straight away, sweetie, because receiving a letter from you is the determining factor as to whether or not it's been a good or bad day. I love you, 'Mione.

Your loving husband,

Harry

Harry rolled up the parchment that he had just wrote on, stuffed it into an envelope, and he tied it to an owl that the military had provided for him. He was forced to leave Hedwig at home for Operational Security measures (OPSEC).

He was on the outskirts of Meymaneh. The Great War had been raging on for eight months, and just in that short time, Harry had seen so much death and devastation. He often found himself when he was permitted and times were quiet, in his tent, writing letters to Hermione, and his hopes were often filled with hope that she would have written back.

Fred, George, Darryl and Ernie were fighting along beside with him. They had formed a special bond that most troops do when they are placed in harsh and extraordinary circumstances. They kept their minds off of the war by reading their letters out loud to one another and talking about home.

Dealing with the sight of a mangled body is never an easy thing to do, as Harry found out rather quickly. He noticed that some people never talked about it and just bottled up their feelings. Those where the people whom he had to watch especially close.

He also noticed others dealt with the tragic moments by joking about them. Most people wouldn't find this funny at all. However, like so many men before who had been placed in a war environment, they needed an outlet to help deal the stress of the day. Laughing simply was the best way to deal with it.

After Captain Potter had gotten dressed in his uniform and sent his owl to Hermione, he walked to the mission briefing room, where he awaited the daily briefing from General Dumbledore and Colonel Snape.

He sat, joking with his friends, when suddenly the room was called to attention. A man with greasy jet-black hair and cold eyes entered the room, followed by another man, with long flowing silvery hair, and a long beard that stretched to the middle of his belly. He was wearing half-moon glasses.

"As you were," Dumbledore called, and everyone sat down and looked attentive, as Snape walked up to a small podium and began to speak. "Good morning, ladies, and gentlemen. I get to be the one to tell you some news," he said in a grave voice. "We now have intelligence that confirms our worst fear. Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters have developed a weapon, and we have satellite confirmation that this weapon actually does exist."

He tapped a black board with his wand, and a map appeared on it. "General Dumbledore, will you please brief them and this time?"

"As you can see here," the general began, pointing to the screen, indicating the topographical map of the area. "The secret weapon is well protected my a mountainous region, making it impossible for the Muggle bombers to fly in and take out the weapon. We also know that the weapon systems for the moment are inoperational."

He tapped the board once again, and the map zoomed in for a much clearer picture. It looked like a cannon, only its barrel was over one-hundred yards long, and the muzzle was well over five feet in diameter.

"What we know about this weapon, is once it is operational, it will be able to fire a shell that weights more than 2500 tons, at a speed of well over 22,000 miles per hour, and it could hit any target on this earth with pinpoint accuracy. But it's the devastation that worries us the most. If they were to fire this weapon, it could completely destroy the city of Paris in only one shot."

Darryl stood up and said sarcastically, "So what's stopping them? I mean who gives a damn about the French anyway." The room snorted with laughter.

"Sit down, lieutenant Lee," Snape responded, glaring daggers at him.

Harry stood up, and asked, "So General, is this weapon designed to be nuclear?"

"No, Captain Potter, " Dumbledore said, "that's the whole mystery behind it. The interesting thing about this weapon's shell is that once it's fired, it creates a black hole effect."

The audience murmured.

"I have one more question, General," Harry said. "How is it, sir, that the army is so effective in its attacks?"

"It's because Voldemort is in control of them. He has created a sort of super army of wizards and Muggles on whom he has essentially bestowed immortality," Dumbledore said, a hint of gloom in his voice. "We also know, that Voldemort is in league with the Dementors, Giants and Mountain Trolls. And he also is using dragons to help reassure the destruction of any opposing army."

With a glum look on his face, Dumbledore continued, "I'm sorry to say, but the hour of our attack has because most crucial at this moment. We have got to destroy that weapon, because once it becomes operational, then … I don't know what will happen."

Frowning, Dumbledore preseed on, "The simple fact is we are out-numbered and we are losing this war, and unfortunately it will cost many lives to destroy this weapon. The area surrounding, the weapon is estimated to have well over twenty-thousand men. We also have intelligence that Voldemort is personally in the area to oversee the final stages of the creation of this weapon. Be ready to go at any given minute. I must implore upon you that this is our most desperate hour."

Dumbledore sighed deeply. "We can ill afford to lose this battle, gentleman. I'm afraid that if we lose this fight, we lose the war, and everything that is good in this world will simply parish away. So just remember what is at stake when you're in the heat of battle, and you're scared. Think of your loved ones, and remember what is at stake, the world's survival. Who will join us in this final and most desperate battle? You have the choice, you can stay behind, or you can go forward, either way, you know what is at stake."

Harry looked around the room, at the glum looking faces of his fellow officers, not one of them stood up. He thought about the last words of Dumbledore, and he knew he was right. He stood to the position of attention. Shortly afterward, his brothers in arms, Ernie, Darryl, Fred and George stood up next to him. Finally, the last of the officers were now standing, and volunteering to go to the unknown faiths of battle.

With the slightest trace of a smile, Dumbledore turned to Snape and declared, "I shall fight alongside with you men. You are dismissed; I want you to brief your men and have them ready to pull out. I also strongly recommend that you get some sleep or write to your loved ones, but be ready to pull out at any minute."

"Room attention," Snape said, and the room stood up and snapped to attention as he and Dumbledore left the room.

Harry was left thinking about Hermione and his unborn child, and it was now more than ever he wished he could be back at home with her. _This is it,_ he thought _this could very well be our final hour, and I may never see her pretty face again._ He let out a stressed sigh as he walked out the door. He found the men he was in charge of, and quickly briefed and released them. "Be ready to go at any minute guys," was his grim final reminder.

He returned to his tent and saw a letter carefully placed on the pillow of his cot. He immediately recognized the writing on the envelope as Hermione's. A sudden jolt of excitement erupted deep within him. He quickly tore open the envelope and read the tear-stained letter:

_August 12, 2000_

Dear Harry,

How are you? I hope this letter finds you well and in good spirits. Well, guess what I found out? We are having twins. I don't know what gender they are, because I figured we could find out together. Merlin willing that you are home by then.

I really don't have a whole lot of news for you, but I just wanted to make certain that you had something for mail call. I miss you so much; I have times where I cry myself to sleep. I find myself in constant worry about you. It's almost dawn right now, and I was lying in bed wondering where you might be. When I'm not in class, I'm at home watching the Muggle news, with the hopes of catching a glimpse of you. Last night, I had a dream that you were lying next to me. It was so vivid and wonderful, and I could actually feel your warmth throughout my whole body.

Molly Weasley is staying with me, to help me around the house. I would go back to England and stay with my mum and dad, but with school and with what I hear from Mrs. Weasley about its destruction, I'd rather stay here. It's absolutely terrible about what's going on over there. I just pray that in the end, it will bring us back together again. Things just aren't the same without you love, so please come home to me safely.

I love you with all my heart.

Your loving wife,

Hermione

P.S.

Here's a kiss just for you.

There was a stain of lipstick where Hermione had kissed the parchment.  
_P.P.S. _

Turn me over and you will find a poem I wrote for you.

Harry turned the letter over and continued to read:

_American Soldier, brothers in arms,  
You come from our towns and our cities  
And you left the fields of our farms _

Whenever we call you to take up the fight  
American Soldier, America's Pride

Defenders of freedom  
For two-hundred years  
Protecting our dreams  
and our families  
with your blood and your tears

Your Strength  
Your Courage  
Your Sacrifice  
Keeps the flames of freedom  
Still Burning Bright

Far away in a strange land  
The battle rages all night  
Side by side in this desert  
Hope to get out alive

The brotherhood of the warrior  
Since the dawn of time  
The solemn vow of your honor  
Not to leave one soldier behind  
Never leave one soldier behind

American soldier, I dream of a time  
When peace will rein on our planet  
We'll leave the slaughter behind  
We won't have to call you  
To take up the fight  
American Soldier,  
America's Pride

I love you Harry! I hope you liked my poem.

Harry started to wiped the tears developing in his eyes. He heard over a loud speaker, "Attention in the area, attention in the area, we are moving out. I repeat once again, we are moving out."

Harry kissed Hermione's letter, folded it up and tucked it into his shirt pocket, grabbed his wand, and picked up his gun, then went to find his men for what very well could be his last moments on this earth. However, Hermione's letter had given him a new strength and a new reason for existence. It kept him marching on.

_To be continued…_

_American Soldier_ is written by and use with the permission of Michael Degreve.


	9. The worlds most Desprate Hour

_A/n I dedicate this chapter to the memory of country music's greatest artist, Chris Ledoux. He was Wyoming's favorite son, and my personal idol. He may have died the morning of March 9, 2005 however, he'll always live in the heart of this Country Boy forever! God Bless Chris Ledoux, and may he have fun at that big rodeo in the sky!_

The battle between good and evil was about to begin. Captain Harry Potter, and Lieutenants Ernie Lee, and Darryl Lee, all in charge of K Company, were preparing their men for the assault. Harry walked out of his tent, the track of tears still stained on his face. He walked up to his Lieutenants and said, "Are you ready for this day?"

"Yep reckon we are," replied Ernie.

"Let's do it," said Darryl, who began whistling the song Dixie to a slow temple.

"Mount up men," Harry said, to the soldiers in his company.

"Hey capt'n" asked a young corporal in a deep southern drawl "where we going anyhow?"

"I don't exactly know, just following the truck in front of us," Harry replied.

"What's goin' on?" questioned a stout private.

Harry said, "We have a fight that's about to break out. I can't tell you much more than that. Anyhow, get in the trucks and in the words of Lt. Lee, 'let's git-on-outta-here,'" he said the last in a badly mocked southern accent. After the troops stopped laughing, he said in a serious tone, "remember constant vigilance!"

Harry got in the back of the Military troop truck. The benches were made of wood, and excruciatingly uncomfortable. As the convoy pulled out, Harry reached into his bag and pulled out a brown package.

It was a _Meal Ready to Eat_ (MRE). He considered the substances in this bag a food group all to themselves. He looked at the menu, written in Black ink, and he read _Meatloaf with Gravy. Cool! That's my favorite. It could be worse,_ he reassured himself _it could be the cheese omelette._

He quickly found out that with a good majority of these meals, to take out the stale taste, the trick was to take the accessories bag, and dump in the entire bottle of Tabasco sauce and add in the entire package of salt. Unfortunately it was rare to find pepper in these packages, so he just had to do without.

The men started talking reminiscently about their lives back home. Ernie, Darryl, and Harry sat, and told stories, of their own. Harry told of the times that he and Ron rescued Hermione from a Mountain Troll, and Draco Malfoy "The amazing Bouncing Ferret." All the troops laughed heartily at this story.

However it was Ernie and Darryl's story, which made all the troops laugh so hard that most of them were reduced to tears streaming down their faces.

Ernie began the story, " Do you r'member Darryl, that time when we had just graduated from The Salem Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

Darryl bewildered nodded. "Which time?"

Ernie said to Darryl, "That time we was out on the farm and got bored. So we put our heads together, and decided to drive around town with beer bottle, soda cans, and corn cobs tied to the back of the truck." Darryl suddenly let out a laugh that cut through the entire truck, and made an unsuspecting private jump in fright.

"Oh shit, I forgot about that one! Continue– this is, a good un guys!" Exclaimed Darryl, with an evil grin spreading from ear to ear.

"Well anyhow, we use to have this deputy in our town, his last name was Fletcher, we use to just love to give this guy crap. Hell in our town, there wasn't much to do. So we use to intentionally get pulled over for doing stupid stuff. . ."

Darryl interrupted, "Well anyhow, we was driving through town, with all that crap tied to the back of our truck.. . ."

"...I'm tellin' the story, so just bugger off," interjected Ernie coldly, whose face was starting to match his flaming red hair. "Anyhow, where was I– Oh yes, we was driving through town with all this crap tied to the back of the truck. We was going well over the speed limit, and long behold, next thing we saw was ol' fat Deputy Fletcher, walking out of the donut shop, with a cup full of hot coffee, and a glazed donut hanging out of his mouth. Then dip-shit over here," Ernie pointed a stiff thumb over to Darryl, "started screaming like a Banchee, lettin' out his rebel yell.'"

Darryl started laughing harder, it was apparent to everyone that he was dying to add something to the story but he simply couldn't because he was laughing too hard.

Harry grinned, as he was reminded to the first time when he had met Darryl and Ernie in the Quidditch locker room in at the Wyoming Academy of Advance Witchcraft and Wizardry. He began to hear something that sounded astonishingly like the song _Dueling Banjos_ echo throughout the air.

"... Well anyhow," Ernie continued, "as we went flying down the road, running like greased owl-shit, Deputy Fletcher, flung his coffee over his shoulder, and the donut that was hangin out of his mouth, just fell to the dirt..." Ernie laughed, "TEE..HEEthe look of utter bewilderment that spread across his face was worth a thousand words, and he jumped into his patrol car and went flying down the road to catch us..."

Darryl was doubled over with laughter, and tear were starting to steadily flow down his face, as he started to slap his knee.

Ernie looked over at his brother, and asked, "are you ok?"

Darryl couldn't talk because he was chocking on his laugher, but he gestured the best he could for Ernie to continue his story.

Ernie shook his head in disbelief at his brother laughing so hard, but continued, " . . . Well anyhow he finally caught up to us and pulled us over. He looked around the truck and saw all the crap we had tied to the Back Bumper, and asked, 'So just what do you boys think your doing?' and Darryl answered him, 'we're fishing for pigs and we caught one.'"

Darryl was trying to catch his breath, and through a fit of giggles, said, "we gotOh god, we got three tickets for that stunt. one for speeding, one for littering and one for, 'being little assholes!'"

Everyone in the back of the truck let out a roar of laughter. Darryl who was laughing so hard, rolled out of his seat onto the floor and started pounding a closed fist on the metal surface.

Harry, who had just taken a fresh bite from his Meatloaf and Gravy, choked as he laughed out loud, and sent the half-chewed food flying across the truck. He wasn't sure what made him laugh harder, the reaction of Darryl or the story. Either way, he hadn't laughed that hard in a long time.

"Wahoo-Doggie!" Exclaimed Darryl, doing a precise imitation of John Schneider from the Dukes of Hazard.

Shortly after awhile, Harry's thoughts drifted back to Hermione. He finished his meal, and closed his eyes and saw her beautiful face flash before his eyes. He sighed discontentedly as he wanted to be with her more than ever.

The truck quieted down, and he faded off to sleep finally, and dreamed of that night so long agothe night that changed everything for them.

In his dream, he was in the shrieking shake standing outside a door. From the other side of the door he could hear Ron laughing, and a high-pitched scream that came from a female. It was a scream that could only be caused by someone being put under the Cruciatus curse. Harry could see at the look of utter terror on Hermione's face, and said, "it's now or never!"

He entered the room with his wand drawn out, to see Ginny lying in a bloody heap on the floor. Her face was cut up and she was bleeding profusely. He felt himself start to run towards her. He wanted to help her, get her out of there, but that's when it happened, and A high pitched shrill voice screamed, _"Avada Kedavra."_

A flash of green light exploded from the tip the wand. The sound of speeding death was sent flying towards Ginny, and she received the full blast of the curse. She was left unblemished by the curse, but she was dead before she could crumple back onto the floor.

Almost immediately Voldemort pointed his wand at Ron and yelled the same deadly curse. He saw Hermione run towards Ron, and she tried to sacrifice herself for the man that she so deeply loved, but she was simply too late.

He could hear Hermione start to sob uncontrollably, as she held his dead body in her arms. She was violently shaking as she screamed, "He's dead!" With an uncontrollable whimpering sob stuttered, "I-I d-don't . . . Believe it, he's dead!"

Harry's opened his eyes and thought,_ if I found Fleur Delacour our worthless 6th year Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher, she's going to pay. Rest assure Ron and Ginnyshe is going to pay_.

He stayed awake, as a flood of memories flowed through his memory, and the convoy continued it long, and deadly trip into the unknown.

Several hours later, the convoy came to a stop, and Captain Potter and his men got out and stretched their legs. Harry walked up to the lead truck and asked, "What's going on?"

"This is the planned stop Captain" replied the driver. Harry nodded and started back to his troops

"Well, this is the planned stop. Over those hills' boys, is the enemy. Just remember, this is for your land, your homes, your sweethearts and your wives. This is for the free world, and for America. For all who are willing, please join me in a little prayer." All his troops, removed there helmets, and bowed there heads.

"Our Father, who art in heaven." Harry began, "We are grateful for this day, and we humbly ask that you be with us as we prepare to take the field of battle. Please guide us and protect us from whatever evil awaits us on this day. We ask for you're forgiveness of all our sins, and pray that at least in your eyes, our cause is just-worthy enough for victory. We pray this in your name, amen." He looked up at his men, most of them had an unforgettable amount of fear etched deep in their eyes. He nodded, "Let's move out," as a final thought crossed his mind, as he put his helmet back on, _Merlin, only in your hands, will I commend my spirit._

"Ah yes!" said Darryl, breaking the thick tension spreading through the air, "and don't forget, what my ol' grand Pappy use to say Captain, he was a very great soldier at one time, but he use to say that 'the practice of warfare was a lot like making love to a woman– it's an activity full of delights, but none of them predictable, and the best of them capable of inflicting grievous injury on a man.'" The troops let out a howl of laughter.

_Why does that not surprise me?_ Harry thought laughing. "Ok men, lock and load. Do not, and I repeat, do not do anything until the signal to attack has been given."

"What's the signal Captain?" Asked a young private whose voice was starting to quiver with fear.

"You'll know it, when it happens." Harry reassured the private. "Let's move out, quietly."

Harry and his men stealthily ran up to the top of the hill. Followed by four brigades of Muggle and Wizard infantry. Down below they could see the formation of the enemy lines. He used a system of sign language, and told his men to spread out, and the night fell into a pit black silence.

It wasn't until shortly after Midnight when the order to attack was recieved. The peaceful silence, was shattered like a rock going through a pane of glass. There was a thick rumble as squadron of British and American jets that flew over head. Followed by a barge of artillery fire, which lit-up the Earth brightly with the flashes shells being lobbed into the air. The ground quaked, and shook violently from the force of every explosion, and the final battle began.

"Ok now," Harry whispered to Darryl, "lets move-out, quickly!"

Darryl gave a gentle nod to his subordinates, and without a word being spoken, Harry and his men, went running down the hill staying as low to the ground as they could. They stopped at 300 yards away from the enemy, and quickly opened fire. Taken by surprise, the enemy returned fire on the advancing troops.

Without thinking, Harry cast an invisible, one-way shielding charm surrounding him and his men, causing the bullets to bounce off and return back into the heart of the enemy. Finally upon reaching the bottom of the hill, Harry gave another order to fire.

A volley of bullets, ripped through the enemy lines. Artillery support was pounding the Death Eaters position, and it started to look as if the enemy would fall back.

Suddenly, an eerie distant noise rippled throughout the land. It sounded like someone slowly playing a Snare Drum.

_Rat-a-tap-tap-tap...tap-tap-tap...Rat-a-tap-tap-tap . . . tap-tap-tap..._

Harry looked around to find out what was making this strange noise.

_Rat-a-tap-tap-tap . . .tap-tap-tap... Rat-a-tap-tap-tap..._

Harry didn't know what to make of it. He looked to Ernie and Darryl who looked just as bewildered as he did.

_Rat-a-tap-tap... tap-tap-tap_

It suddenly became apparent as to what the noise was signaling.

As a loud _Boom… Crunch… Boom . . Crunch._ echoed, throughout the land. Harry knew right away that whatever was making this loud noise, was something dangeroussomething gigantic, and evil.

Harry looked up, and saw advancing towards him, twenty full-size Giants. They stood over 27 feet tall followed by two hundred Mountain Trolls come rumbling down the hills towards his company.

"HOLY SHIT Captain!"Yelled a man, in panic, "what do we do?"

Harry, was not quite sure as to what he should do, but he decided to try this as a test. He aimed his wand at the largest Giant, and yelled, _"Avada Kedavra."_

A jet of green light, exploded out of the end of his wand and shoot towards the Giant. It struck with deadly force straight in the chest and it crumbled to the ground, and flatted everything in its path.

Darryl and Ernie, both looked as shocked as Harry did when the killing curse worked.

"Pass that information onto Fred and George, use the killing curse, at all costs necessary. It's the only way we can stop them." Harry declared.

The order was passed down through the ranks, and the trolls, after seeing the giants fall to the ground, started to scatter and abondon the Death Eaters Army.

After another barge of bullets from both sides, Harry's shield charm was starting to wear off, and men on both sides were starting to die.

The enemy started its deadly advance, towards the army. The battle had been raging on for only two hours. Harry was firing his weapon with deadly accuracy.

Without realization as to how much ammo he had gone through, he heard a sound that made his heart sink. _Click._ He had run out of ammunition. He frantically searched his bag for another clip but couldn't find one. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand, and started to cast exploding charms, and with fatal results.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a thought crossed his mind,_ didn't the General tell us that Voldemort is here right now, overlooking the final stages of this weapon? I can end this war right now! I am destined to end this war. I'll either be murderer, or victim._

"Hey Darryl," Harry yelled.

Darryl crawled over to Harry, "What did you need, Captain?"

"You're in charge, I have to do something important."

"What are you running off to Potter? Are you going get a beer or something? If so, grab me one too." Darryl said completely bewildered, at the thought of his captain abandoning him, at this most crucial moment.

Harry replied, "I want you to transmit back to the General, that I have left the company to fulfill the prophecy. He'll know exactly what I'm talking about!"

Darryl stated, sounding completely apprehensive, at the aspect that Harry choice this exact moment to leave his men. "Ok, I'll do just that. Good luck Potter." He gently patted him on the shoulder.

Harry looked up at the brightest twinkling star and whispered loudly enough so only he could hear, "I love you Hermione! I'll be with you soon." As he disapparated to an uncertain fate, he heard a familiar voice in his head say, "I love you too, Harry please return home to me safely."

Seven-thousand miles away, at that exact moment, his wife Hermione, returned home from class, she was standing outside on the porch star gazing, and for reasons unknown, she found herself looking towards the brightest star, and she whispered back, "I love you too Harry, please return home to me safely."

She looked down at her round belly and she felt something go thump inside her stomach. As one of the twins kicked. With both of her hands, she gently started rubbing her round belly. _All three of us need you around more than anything._ She thought. She returned back to gazing into the same bright star. "We'll be together again, I know it."

"Hermione," Mrs. Weasley called from inside the house, "I have dinner ready."

"Alright, I'll be their in a few minutes," she called back. She looked back into the star and said, "come home to me safely Harry, I don't know what we'll do without." She then turned an about-face and walked back into the trailer, grabbed her plate, sat in front of the TV, and watched the news.

_"This just in, a large string of fighting has just broke out near the city of Qandahar, Afghanistan, our sources tell us the siege began shortly after midnight…"_

Hermione dropped her fork back onto her plate, with small clatter and let out a small sob. She couldn't bear the thought of what was happening. However, a strange, and dawning comprehension overcame her. Astonishingly it all suddenly made perfect sense.

She couldn't explain what had just happened, never in a million years, but for the briefest of moments, she had felt closer to Harry then she had ever felt since the day had left. It was like he was right there beside her, holding her tightly.

Molly sat next to Hermione, and watched the news with her, and said, "I sure hope all of those boys are ok. Especially my son's, and Harry."

With a strange twinkle in her eyes, Hermione said heavily, "They are, I can feel it."

"How do you know?" Asked, Molly bewildered.

"It's this feeling I get sometimes, whenever Harry's having a bad day, or hurt himself, or in a good mood, I can always tell how he's doing. It's this special connection that we have. I know he's going to be alright… it's the only way I can see it, up there," she said, pointing to her head, "and in here," placing her other hand over her heart.

"You really do love him, don't you," said Molly, with a bright smile.

Hermione smiled brightly, "More than anything in this world. He'll be fine, I have that much faith in him."

Molly nodded, with tears streaking down her face said soothingly, "You guys are so good for each other. I just hope everything works out for you two."

Hermione nodded her agreement, "They will." She said, then turned the TV off, and finished her supper. Afterwards she went to her bedroom and found a letter carefully placed on her pillow. She recognized the writing almost immediately and tore it open and with tears glistening, she read the letter that Harry had just wrote to her:

_September 21, 2000_

Dear Hermione,

How are you, doing, love? I miss being around you so much. I would love nothing more than to be home with you right now, especially since you're so close to having our child. I'm hoping after we get Voldemort, we will all get to go home, and you and I will finally get to be together again and this time I promise we shall never be part again. I'm slowly learning that the biggest mistake you could ever make in this environment is to get too close to anyone person, simply because one minute he's all right, then the next, he's not. I'll tell you, this place is getting scarier by the day.

However, there are times when it is rather peaceful. Just the other day for instance we were out on patrol, looking for Voldemort's Death Eaters. Just outside the city of Meymaneh, this younger troop, with a hand that was full of cuts, thorns and blisters, pointed out a plant with a very beautiful red flower sprouting on its end. It took me by surprise when, he said to me, "You know, that's the first plant today that I've seen that doesn't have thorns on it. What do you think the name of that flower is?"

I told him that I didn't know. However, when I got too thinking about it the plant itself is a representative of Afghanistan; it is a country full of thorns. Yet once in a great while, something remarkable happens, even if it's something as small as a plant with a red flower.

I'm afraid that eventually this area will be sprayed down with Muggle chemicals, and the flower will dry up and die among the thorns. However, that flower will always remain alive in the heart of a tired, hot troop. Please write back straight away, sweetie, because receiving a letter from you is the determining factor as to whether or not it's been a good or bad day. I love you, 'Mione.

Your loving husband,  
Harry

She softly kissed the letter and set it on her night-stand and wrote another letter to Harry. Before she faded off for a restless night of sleep she heard Harry's voice say, _"This is for you Hermione, and our unborn children, I love you."_ She sighed discontinently, rolled over on to her side one last time, and finally faded off to sleep.

The enemy was quickly advancing, and had started to gain ground. Men on both sides were dying, and just when it looked as if the enemy was about to take the ground, Darryl had a song burst into his head, and he started singing loudly for the men to hear:

_"Justice will be served, and the battle will rage. This big dog will fight when you rattle it's cage, You'll be sorry that you messed with the US of A. Cause we'll put a boot in your Ass It's the American Way!"_

It seemed to have it's desired effect, because the men with a new and sudden inspiration, fought as hard as they could. It would have made their forefathers proud, because they became united, and fought like Americans.

"Pour it on boy's, let's give those YELLOW BELLY BASTARD'S HELL!" yelled Ernie. He as he continued to fight, at words to another song crossed his mind and he thought, _and I won't forget the men who died who gave that right to me, and I'll gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today, because there ain't, no doubt I love this land._ He shouted, "God Bless the USA!"

Darryl came to a quick decision as he noticed he and most of his men were starting to run out of bullets, after putting a bayonet on the end of his rifle, and commanded his men, "Fix Bayonets!"

Ernie, was completely befuddled, "What do you think your doing? This ain't the Civil War!"

"I have a plan." Said Darryl, starting to swell with pride.

"Oh great, since when did you become General Custard!" Exclaimed Darryl.

Glaring at his brother, Darryl replied, "we're going to charge, at this rate, were going to run out of Ammo, and that won't do us any good. We're going to charge and push them back. I'll, ordered for artillery back up, to concentrate on their center, and then we're going to charge in, and we will take that position right over there, where the enemy is the thickest, we have enough men, and we're weakening their position. It's time to light this place up brighter than the Fourth of July!"

"Did you get permission to do that? You know, like from the General?"Cried Ernie.

Darryl exclaimed, "Listen we ain't got time, to have orders passed down, we need to take that position, and we need to do it now!"

"I hope you know what you're doing," Ernie said, with doubt filling his voice.

"Ready men?" Darryl said, "CHA-A-RGE!" With that, the company made a deadly charge. All the troops, both British and American, joined in this final and desperate charge.

"Give em' hell boys!" Yelled Darryl, as he, and his troops charged gallantly down the hill. He withdrew his wand, pointed it to where the enemy's strongest position was the thickest, and cast an exploding jinx, and with a force of one hundred sticks of dynamite, the earth rattled, and the remaining enemy retreated. "Their breaking boys! Keep a move on!"

"CHARGE!" Darryl screamed furiously. He felt the spirits of his ancestors arise deep within him, and he started to let out a blood curdling scream. His men caught onto what he was doing, and yelped, hooted and hollers along with him. The spooky sound echoed throughout the land, and was loud enough to drown out the deafening explosions, that erupted from both sides.

Just when it looked like the enemy was about to be over taken, a sudden bone chilling, thick draft of ice cold air overcame the battlefield. A great advancement of three hundred dark hooded figures, started to glide across the ground.

A loud and bone chilling _roooar,_ echoed, and filled the nights air with shear terror. Five dragons flew across the sky, spilling red-hot flames down upon the advancing troops. Men from both armies, scattered, trying to avoid getting scorched, by the red-hot flames, however, many of them caught flame and were instantly reduced to ashes.

Ernie upon seeing the Dementors chanted, "expecto patronum!"A transparent figure charged out of his wand. It was the figure of a man in a Grey Confederate officer's uniform. He wore a grey top hat, and had a neatly trimmed white beard, and he rode a pure white horse.

"Robert E. Lee? Traveler?" Darryl and Ernie questioned, together. The figure nodded as it sailed across the sky charging down the dementors.

The Wizards from the American and British sides, saw this glorious figure in it's brilliant onslaught across the sky, and chasing down the dementors.

Suddenly, the air erupted with the cries of "Expecto Patronum!" and the sky lit up brilliantly with the sight of a thousand patronous's flying across the sky chasing away the dementors.

Coming from behind the American and British lines a distant rumble that rolled across the ground, it was a sound that was so thick and deadly, yet welcome all the same. Suddenly out of nowhere, the most unusual, and unexpected army arrived; it was a large army of House Elves, riding Hippogriffs, and they were lead by Dobby.

"For the most noble and brave Harry Potter!" Dobby yelled.

This wasn't the end of the strange army either, suddenly the air was filled with a large cavalry of wizards, lead by Rubius Hagrid. This Army of Wizards, glided across the sky on a large fleet of Thestrals. The calvary charged hard, and determinedly. They stopped at nothing to break the enemy's spirit.

The most glorious sight however, was General Albus Dumbledore, who closed up the rear. He was riding what looked like an unusually large Griffin. It had the head of an eagle, and the body of a lion. Its wing span was well over 30 paces long. It's long silvery claws, where twice as long as a spear, and looked immensely sharp. Sharp enough in fact to slice an entire elephant into half.

He pointed his wand towards the enemy and yelled, "They're they are my friend! Go get them, Roc!" The white furry animal let out a loud and tumultuous roar, and on its flight, it met one of the dragons and wrapped all ten of its razor sharp claws around the neck, and left it completely decapitated.

Darryl nudged Ernie on the arm, and said, "you know, this kind of reminds me of a book I read once. Doesn't the General kind of remind you of Gandalf?"

Ernie nodded his agreement, and simply laughed.

Suddenly and without warning, a great earthquake erupted, and the ground beneath seemed to split in two. It was followed by a ear splitting, shrieking sound. However exactly what happened next, nobody could explain.

What remained of the enemy, completely dissolved into thin air. A powerful explosion soon followed, and a great mushroom cloud filled the air.

In disbelief, Ernie and Darryl looked at each other and the same thoughts cross their minds, _I sure hope Harry is ok._

Harry found himself deep within the enemy base. As quietly as he could; he walked, within the interior of the base. He snuck around the base almost cat-like trying to avoid everything that might cause a threat to his existence.

Suddenly from a hanger, he saw one of the people he was most anxious to meet. A familiar looking blonde, Death Eater the very person he was most anxious to meet again.

_There she is,_ he thought, _it's our sixth year Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher,_ he thought bitterly, _I often wondered what happened to her._

Long behold standing next to her, was a figure in a black cloak, he had a pale snake-like face, with red slits for eyes. It was the man he was looking for.

Harry was unaware of anyone behind him. Suddenly he heard someone shout behind him, _"stupefy"_ and before he could react, he dropped his wand fell to the ground unconscious.

An hour later he woke up, and he was bound to a pole. He heard a cold voice hiss, "So we meet again Potter, the last time you narrowly escaped, but this time, I assure you, you won't be so lucky."

Harry looked into those red eyes with utmost hate and said, "You're wrong Tom! Your over confidence is your greatest weakness," and he spit on the floor towards Voldemort's feet. Who was taken aback, at being addressed by the name he been known by, so many age's ago.

"Your faith in your friends is yours," replied Voldemort, with venom in his voice. He slowly walked towards Harry. "Perhaps you're wondering why I didn't kill you that night in your sixth year, when I very easily could have. It would have been all too easy to kill the great Harry Potter, and his wife Hermione Granger."

"It's because Dumbledore stopped you," Harry answered, "It's because you wanted me to think you had met your own destiny some other way."

"No, you young fool. Can't you see the genius in my plan? In the beginning of your sixth year, I had received the full wording of the prophecy. Immediately I knew what it meant, I had to be the one to kill you. So I devised a plan that would make you start to feel safe. I wasn't there that night, I had a loyal Death Eater there. You remember Lucius Malfoy don't you? I made him take a draft of Polyjuice Potion, and he became me. Oh he wanted kill you so badly, but he was under my strict orders not too. You, and the Mudblood where to remain untouched. However, I ordered the killing of your insignificant little friends to take your place." He hissed coldly, "I decided to lay low for a couple years. In the mean time I wanted to create an army of weak-minded Death Eater's, who would be easily controlled. I wanted you to think that I had vanished. I wanted you to awake to the destruction that I created on February 12th," he explained, the whole time, starting a slow walk towards Harry. "I wanted you to start to feel safe, in that insignificant, pathetic country full of spoiled, and weak people. I wanted the world to watch as the supposed 'greatest country' in the world fell to its knees. I wanted the world to feel the wrath of the greatest Wizard to ever live."

Harry, was starting to feel rage rise deep within his stomach, "but you failed Tom. The United States didn't fall to its knees, in fact it became even more united than before. You're going to lose this war."

"We shall see Harry Potter." With an evil flash in his eyes, he said to Fleur, "Take Aim for Paris."

Fleur bowed, and reluctantly gave the order to activate the weapon. "Start zie countdown," she said.

Alarms throughout the instillation started to blare loudly. Harry managed to look outside and he saw the cannon start to rise into the air.

Over a loud speaker he heard, "T minus two minutes to launch."

Voldemort looked into Harry's eyes and said, "you shall now meet your fate Harry Potter, and we shall now complete the prophecyDelacour, untie him and give him back his wand," Voldemort hissed. Fleur did exactly as she was told, and Harry was released.

_This is it._ He thought, _I need to make the first attack and wipe him out as quickly as possible. I have to use the killing curse straightaway._ He reached up and touched his shirt pocket where the letter that Hermione had sent him. _This is for you Hermione, and our unborn children, I love you,_ and in his head, he heard Hermione's voice, "All three of us need you around more than anything. " For the first time in ages, it felt as if she was right next to him, holding him tightly, and his heart swelled. He knew he was going too win.

Fleur handed Harry his wand, and Harry's thoughts remained on Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Sirius, his parents, and all who had died in this destructive war. _If I'm going to die, then I refuse to die in vein I'm going to die like my father, as a hero! If I fall, I'm going to fall standing-up. But I refuse to die as a coward._

He turned around, and he was ready for what was about to happen next.

_"Cruico!"_ Yelled Voldemort.

Harry jumped to one side, rolled on the ground and dodged the curse of pain. _Now is the time,_ he thought, as he sprang up into the air. It seemed to occur in slow motion. Harry raised his wand into the air threw his forward, and yelled intensely, _"Avada Kedavra,"_ A jet of green light burst from the tip of his wand, and the sound of speeding death shot towards Voldemort.

His aim was true, it struck the Dark Lord square in the chest. He let out a loud, an ear-splitting shriek emerged from Voldemort. It sounded like a thousand fingernails being dragged across a blackboard.

Harry was blinded from the pain emitting from his lighting bolt-shaped scar. It felt like it was about to burst open. For a brief moment, he thought that he was going to die from the pain. A gold light was starting to shine from Voldemort's chest. Suddenly, out of nowhere an unearthly, and beautiful sound rang through the air. The song of the Phoenix, sang thought the air. The Dark Lord fell to the ground, and just like when he had arisen back to power, he had vanished in an instant.

Fleur was sent flying back against the wall. The impact knocked her out of her senses, and the death of the Voldemort drove the life out of her body.

The ground started shaking violently. Harry was forced to take cover, as a catastrophic explosion suddenly took place, and the dreaded weapon was engulfed in a gigantic fireball and exploded with a thunderous force, that violently shook the earth, and caused the building that was in Harry to crumble brutally to the ground. To avoid getting hit by any falling debris, Harry cast a shielding charm around him.

After the explosion had it's final say, Harry cleaned the debris around him and made his to Fleur Delacour, and tried to shake her awake, but it was no good. He realized she was dead. He looked at her arm where the dark mark would have been, but it was no longer there. It had simply vanished with the Dark Lord. He sighed as strong sense of relief overcame him, he would finally be going home at last. The Great War, which had caused so much death and destruction, was finally over.

_To be continued…_

The Angry American is written, and preformed by Toby Keith  
God Bless the USA is Written and preformed by Lee Greenwood


	10. The Great Homecoming

A/n: This is the last chapter, I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Will I write another, I'm not for definite, I have been thinking about writing a prequel for this story. Not for you the reader, but for my own satification. But then again, I'm not sure if I can write an unbiased Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione story. If I do decide to write it, it will probably be from the beginning of the 6th year and run until the time that Harry and Hermione get together. Also, please remember on April 4, 2005 _The Devils Little Girl _my very first novel will be available to the public. I don't think very highly of the first half of this chapter, I think it's a bit corny, however to each his own.

* * *

After the fall of the Dark Lords Army, there was a great celebration worldwide. Only moments after the fall of Voldemort, and the unexplained disappearance of the Death Eaters. London, a city, which was almost left in ruins shot off a spectacular barge of fireworks into the sky.

In Paris France, people celebrated as a large quantity of fireworks shot off into the air. They were overjoyed at their new freedom and the restoration of their government. Both Muggle and Wizard celebrated this joyous occasion, they chanted, "Merci Dieu nous sommes finalement libres! Dieu Bénit Liberté!"(1)

The Armies outside of Qandahar were enjoying the most unusual display of fireworks. The 5th Artillery Division, and a squadron of twenty F-15's flew over head and launched a spectacular showing of flares into the air, which completely illuminated the sky with large glowing globes of red light.It was just the knowledge that very few people ever saw a fireworks display like these, which made it even more special for those who survived to see it, and a great feast was provided for all who wished to eat.

Darryl and Ernie were walking around patting their fellow soldiers on the back for their job well done. They were the only people with the exception of the Weasley twins who had realized that Harry was missing. Nobody had seen him since he disapparated. Just when they began to fear the worse, they heard someone shout from over the hill.

"Oy' you lot!" Harry shouted, he ran toward Fred, George, Ernie and Darryl, and with regards to rank completely forgotten, he hugged all of them, tightly like brothers.

"You, crazy sum of a buck!" Exclaimed Ernie, through a thick amount of tears, and he hugged Harry tightly. "I can't believe it! We did itno wait, you did it!"

Harry simply smiled, "I guess this means, we will _all_ be going home soon. Merlins Beard, I can't wait! From the sounds of Hermione's letter, she could pop day now."

Ernie thinking about his ex-wife said, "I'll tell you, the first thing I'm going to do is find Dawn and see if we can't work out our differences. This world needs more love, and no more hatred."

Darryl, looked towards his brother. He smiled rather fervently. He patted Harry, on the shoulder and said, "I am so relieved to see you alive and well bud– I was a bit worried when I saw that explosion."

"I don't mean to interrupt the tearful reunion, but the general wants to see you,"said Fred.

George who had been staring at Harry like he had never seen him before said, "Yeah he wants to know what happened," he stared at Harry's forehead, he couldn't quite place what was so peculiar. Suddenly it became clear, "wait a minute, what happened to your scar? It's not there anymore," suddenly, the other three looked at where Harry's scar would have been, and sure enough, they noticed it too, it no longer was in existence.

Confused Harry asked, "What do you mean my scar is not there anymore?"

"Look for your self," Darryl answered, handing Harry a mirror. He looked into the mirror at his reflection, and noticed that his scar had indeed disappeared. "I better go see the General. I'll see you guys later then. Cheer!" He walked away from his friends, to the Generals Tent.

He knocked on the front door, and heard, the kind voice of Dumbledore say, "enter."

He walked in the tent, and saw Dumbledore sitting behind his desk. Harry walked towards the desk, stopped two steps away, saluted and said, "Sir, Captain Potter reports as ordered."

"Sit, Captain" said Dumbledore, in a kind voice. He pulled his wand out, and drew a chair out of thin air. Harry sat, and looked uncertainly into the kind eyes of the General.

"Harry, what you did was a courageous thing and I'm proud of you."

"General, can I ask you a honest question?" asked Harry

"Certainly Harry. " Replied Dumbledore.

"What happened to my scar? After I killed Voldemort, it hurt like mad, then the pain was gone," Harry said, bewildered. "Then after I got back to the camp, I was told it was not there anymoreWhy?"

"When you killed Voldemort," said Dumbledore, who looked like he was choosing his words very carefully, "The connection that had bonded both of you together, was broken, and your scar dissolved with his death, as did his army."

"General, there something else that's been bothering me. It what Voldemort told me, that he had planned on Hermione and I getting married, and that he ordered the killing of Ron and Ginny in our place. Why?"

"Something's, Harry we are better off not knowing the answer too..."

"But what if Hermione and I were meant to be with someone else? I've away wondered if that was the case." Harry thought out loud.

"Harry, you and Hermione got together in the first place because you two share a very special bond. That bond Harryis Love. You two were meant to be together. I'm sure nobody has ever told you this, but when you two first started going to Hogwarts; the teacher actually started a poll betting on the day you two would get togetherI daresay that the winner was Professor Trelawney."

Harry smiled, "When can I go home General?" Harry asked. "I need to get back to Hermione. She due any day now. We already missed our one-year anniversary. I don't want to miss the birth of our children."

Dumbledore looked Harry deep in the eyes and kindly said, "The wizard's Army is leaving tomorrow. You should be back with your wife in about a week. Just be warned Harry, when you get back to life as you knew it, it's going to take quite a while for you to re-adjust. I'll also need for to sign this..." Dumblore handed Harry a long piece of parchment.

"What's this?" Harry asked.

"It's your discharge paper's, your service is up." Dumbledore then handed Harry a heavy sack.

Harry looked inside it and noticed it was full of a Gold Gallons. "What's this for?" Harry asked.

"It's your reward from the Wizarding Community." Dumbledore answered, "use it well."

Harry signed the document, that Dumbledore placed in front of him. "You're dismissed Harry," said the General.

Harry shook his hand, and started for the door, but had a sudden desire, he quickly turned around and hugged his former General and Headmaster, and but regardless, his best-friend. "Thank you General, you're truly a great man." With a very formal and strong salute, Harry walked out of the tent, and back towards Ernie, Darryl, Fred, and George. Deep inside, he knew exactly what he was going to purchase with this money.

He finally made it back to his friends, who took him towards the feast. They wanted to hear the first hand account of how he had defeated Voldemort, and to eat the delicious food.

Ernie and Darryl then did something Harry had never seen them do before, they drew out their wands and conjured up two Banjo's and started playing. Another man, (a private from another company) found a harmonica and filled the air with the healing sound of music.

The celebration continued on well into the night, and it was one that Harry would never forget.

* * *

The next couple days for Harry were spent in complete discomfort, aboard the USS Mississippi. The ship set sail for the East Coast which finally porting at Norfolk Virginia. As the ship took port, a song blared loudly over the PA system.

"_Far, we've been traveling far, without a home. But not without a star. Free, only want to be free We huddle close. Hang onto that dream. On the boats and on the planes. They're coming to America. Never looking back again. They're coming to America..." 2 _

As the ship took port, in Norfolk VA, the Soldiers and Sailors were given a Hero's welcome. Harry departed the ship, he was certain that this would be it, that he and Hermione would finally be reunited, and they would finally get to hold each other for the first time in an age. He looked around at all the sailors and soldiers who were finally reunited with their family's, and his heart started to sink.

He watched enviously as an unknown sailor kiss his wife and hugged his little daughter tightly.

Darryl, Ernie and Harry, stayed the night at the Naval Station Norfolk, aboard the USS Mississippi.

The next morning, after a night where sleep was impossible, they boarded a C-130 and took off for Cheyenne, Wyoming.

A few hours later on October 14, they landed at the Wyoming Air National Guard. There was a small welcoming committee waiting. It was nothing like the welcome they had in Virginia, it was rather quite and peaceful.

Harry looked around for Hermione. He couldn't see her anywhere. _I hope she's not in labor._ He thought coming close to panic, _because this is so much unlike her to not be here._ Suddenly, a loud, familiar voice shattered the silence.

"_HARRY!" _

He, Harry knew that voice all to well, it belonged to the person whom he missed the most. It belonged to the person who filled his heart with so much love, but tore his heart in half when they had been forced to separate. It was the voice of a person who weakened his knees, with a simple touch, but with a simple kiss, could transform his knees into water.

The voice belonged to the very person who kept him marching on when he felt so weak, and insecure. She was the only person whom he would fight to the death for, and he would do it a thousand times over. It was the voice of Hermione.

"_HARRY!"_ She shouted again.

Harry looked around for herhe needed to see her. He wanted to make sure this wasn't just a silly dream. For so long he wanted to hold her tightly, and feel her back in his arms again. Just holding her again alone would finally make him complete, and until he could actually hold her, he refused to believe it was real

"Harry! I'm over here!" Screamed Hermione, loudly. She was frantically flailing her arms in the air.

Harry still couldn't see her through the thick crowd of faceless people. He began to feel angry at the crowd who had gathered around to greet their loved ones. _Don't these people understand, I need to see her. _He thought angrily. He began to feel frantic, that he was in nothing but a dream.

Suddenly, Ernie who was standing next to him pointed a stiff finger to his left, and said, "She's over their bud, go get her." Harry then looked to his left and scanned the crowd of numerous people.

After a few minutes of searching through the crowd he finally spotted the woman with curly brown hair. Without thinking, he dropped everything he was carrying, and started at a run towards Hermione. She started waddling her way to him. Her belly looked like she was carrying an oversized watermelon, underneath her clothing.

Finally, they met at the halfway point. They flung their arms around each other so tightly that they almost fell to the ground, with a crash. Harry's smile widened, as he realized that this was actually happening, and that finally for the first time in ages, they had been reunited.

They stared fixedly into each other's eyes. The entire world around them had completely dissolved into a complete and utter silence, and it disappeared around them completely. Nothing around them mattered at all. Just holding each other was enough to reduce both into a shower of tears. Hermione, smiled brightly. Harry's green eyes, became completely transfixed, and lost in her deep brown eyes.

He, Harry leaned forward. Hermione smiled. Finally, after almost nine long months of being apart, their lips connected once again. The kiss seemed to last for an age. It was a kiss that was genuinely pure, and full of love.

Afterwards Hermione eyes swam full with tears as she whispered into his ear, "Welcome home honey. I love youlet's go home."

Harry remained quiet, but he nodded his agreement.

Hermione, softly closed her eyes and said sweetly, "we have a lot to catch up on," and together, they gathered Harry's bags and put them in the trunk of the car, and start the short journey home, the one place where Harry had dreamed of being at for ages. It was a strange, yet oddly wonderful feeling finally being back where he belonged, and he knew deep inside, that he was back where he belonged.

Harry pulled the car into the driveway at their trailer. They walked up the steps, holding hands, and into the house together. Harry looked around at his house. He felt so strange finally being back here again.

"Where's Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked, looking around the house. Yet in some way satisfied that she wasn't there, he wanted to spend some time along with Hermione.

"Oh She disapparated and went back home this morning. She wanted to be home when the twins and Arthur return. " Hermione replied. "So now that your home, is there anything you like to do." Hermione added as an after thought.

"I'm extremely tired Hermione, can't we just go to bed and hold each other for the rest of time?" Harry added sweetly.

Hermione smiled and reached out her hand and lead him to the bed room. She could tell that he was extremely tired, and wanted to sleep.

They lay down next to one another, and Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione, and placed his hand on her stomach, with the hopes of feeling the kicks of his unborn children. He started to fade off to sleep, when it happened. He felt the unmistakable _thump_ arise from Hermione's stomach.

Harry laughed and said, "one of them is sure kicking up a storm."

"The doctor says, 'they could arrive any day now,'" replied Hermione, soothingly.

She held her husband tightly. Finally the baby stopped kicking, and Harry gently kissed her once again. Hermione returned his kiss, and as she did so, she lay herself on top of him. Eventually, they made love. It was by far better than anytime before. It was a moment filled only pleasure instead of pain. After much tenderness had passed between them, they were both tired and lay next to each other for several minutes. Resting and letting, the weight of what had just passed between them sink deeply into their minds, and fill their hearts.

* * *

Later that night, Harry and Hermione were laying soundlessly asleep in bed. When at about 2 in the morning, Hermione woke up, to the most intense pain she had ever felt in her life. (It felt like someone had taken her bottom lip and pulled it over her head.) She promptly shook Harry awake, and said with a painful sound etched in her voice, "Harry . . . It's time."

"Time for what?" Harry asked groggily.

"The Babies silly" Hermione responded, as another wave of pain passed through her.

Instant comprehension over took Harry as he flew out of bed, and ran directly head first into the wall. Which bounced him backwards, right back into the bed.

He clumsily threw his on shirt and pants. Then ran to his car and started driving off to the hospital.

"How you doing Hermione?" He asked.

No answer came from where Hermione was suppose to be.

"Hermione?"

Still, no answer came.

Harry looked over at the seat next to him, and realized that she was no where to be found.

_Damn it! _He thought, _I left her at the house... Crap! _He quickly and illegally flipped a U-turn, and started charging back towards the direction of the house.

His heart sank deep into his stomach, as he saw a pair of flashing red and blue lights turn on behind him. Without thinking, he slammed on the breaks, pulled over and ran over five light-reflector posts. He jumped, out of the car, and started to walk to meet the officer halfway. The cop quickly drew out his gun.

Harry shouted, "hey take it easy! The way your shaking that gun just might go off. My wife is in labor; I got a bit excited and took off without her…So when I discovered she was missing, I turned around."

The officer started laughing and holstered his pistol. Shaking his head he said, "I thought you were nuts." He wrote him out a ticket, which seemed to take forever. Just before Harry left, the officer yelled, "Slow down next time, and congratulations!"

Harry started to drove off, he cursed and swore about the ticket he had just acquired, _I wonder if I should pay this or throw it out the window, light a match and set the damn thing to fire?_ He thought intensely peeved.

He finally got back to the trailer, walked in to see Hermione laughing at him. "Are you a little excited?" She asked, then she breathed in deeply as another spasm of pain shot through her body.

Harry shook his head and blushed bright red with embarrassment. He got her into the car this time, and then almost like a flash of lighting he tore off down the road again. He went tearing up over the hill, and turned a sharp corner. His heart began to sink again, because right before him, there where more sheep standing in the road than he had ever seen in his life. He was driving way to fast to ever stop. He just closed his eyes, as his car ripped through the herd.

Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs, "slow down!"

Harry finally opened his eyes, and saw a sheep strapped to the fender of his car. He had no time to stop, so he just continued driving down the road.

Finally he made it to the hospital, where they admitted her, immediately and took her to the delivery room. Harry was feeling so excited he could hardly contain himself.

After 4 hours of intense pain, the moment came for the first baby to come. Harry held Hermione's hand, and said, "Come on honey, push!" He began to feel light headed, as Hermione let out a loud blood-curdling scream of pain.

Harry saw the head starting to crown. "Come on honey, one more…"

_Crash!_ Harry passed out cold.

10 minutes later, Harry woke up with a terrible headache and large bump on the back of his head. He saw the baby Hermione was holding; he walked up to her and kissed her gently on the lips. "So, what is it?" Harry asked.

"It's a baby, you wort!" Exclaimed Hermione, sarcastically. Then she giggled slightly, "It's a Girl!"

He looked at his daughter, and she was probably the ugliest thing he had ever seen in his life. "We still have another one coming too, Harry." Hermione added.

Harry nodded, and said, "I'm going to go get a drink of water. I'm still filling a little dizzy. I'll be back in a while." He kissed his wife and started towards the door.

Hermione nodded and said, "you look a little flushed, be back here soon. I'll see you in a while."

Harry nodded as he walked out the door and headed towards the water fountain.

What Harry didn't know, was that all new born's, need a little time for the oxygen to circulate through their body, then they gain full color. He walked to the drinking fountain, and took a drink of water. He said to himself, "Merlin, that is the ugliest child I have ever seen in my life. But I promise she will be loved more than any other child alive."

When he walked back into the room, an hour later the baby had gained its full color. To Harry's astonishment, and she transformed into the most beautiful little girl he had ever seen in his life. She had a full head of brown hair, along with green eyes his eyes.

Hermione smiled as she look at Harry. She grabbed the baby's wrist and gently waved it at him and said in a low voice, "Hi, Daddy." Harry smiled brightly and gently kissed Hermione on top of the head.

Suddenly another spasm of pain shot through Hermione's body. It was time came for the next baby to arrive. The nurses in the room, quickly grabbed the baby girl and placed her in the crib next to Hermione.

About an hour later, the next baby finally came. Harry managed to stay conscious for this one. After another shower of screams, and Hermione cussing up a storm and calling Harry every dirty name in the book, and blaming him for doing this to her. The next child was born, and it was a little boy.

Harry smiled incredulously bright at the sight of his son and daughter. With the exception of the day Harry and Hermione had got married, Harry had never felt so happy in his entire life.

"So what are we going to name them?" Hermione asked, after she had recovered from the pains of the after birth.

Harry shook his head, "I'm not sure. Maybe John for the boy and Jamie for the girl?"

Hermione thought about it for a moment, then she said, "I know Harry, Ronald James, and Ginniva Lily."

"Yeah, that sounds real appropriate, Ron and Ginny. I can go with that." Harry said, then he gently kissed, Hermione on the lips. "I have something I want to show you." Harry said, as he pulled out a picture of a very beautiful prairie. It had a small stream that seemed to cut the prairie in half, and off in the distance was a large snow-capped mountain. It also showed the building of a foundation for a house. She looked at it very befuddled, and asked, "What's this?"

Harry, gently rubbed his wife's shoulders and said, "Happy belated Anniversary. This is a picture of our piece of land, that I bought while I was away. I hired some contractors to build us our dream house. Only Merlin knows, we're going to need the extra space now."

"How did you get the money for this?" Hermione asked, coming close to tears.

"I received some reward money from the Wizarding community during the war, and killing Voldemort."

Hermione was utterly speechless, but she managed to ask, "Where is it?"

"In Northern Wyoming, near Yellowstone."

"Oh Harry, it is so beautiful." Hermione said as a light trickle of tears started flowing down her face. "You're so wonderful to me. I love you!"

Harry smiled brightly and kissed his wife gently on the lips again, "Not half as good as you are to me. I know one thing I'm going to keep an eye out for, once it's the mythical Jackalope."

"What's a Jackalope?" Hermione asked.

"It's a rare magical creature, that only lives in Wyoming. It's half Jack Rabbit, and half Antelope." Harry said laughing.

"Oh I seetaking a page from Luna Lovegood now are we." Responded Hermione sarcastically.

"Actually, I heard from Fred and George, that it is now Luna LongbottomShe got married to Neville." Harry corrected her, "but you know this is coming from Fred and George, so it's not too reliable." Harry continued to gently massage Hermione's shoulders, and she fade off to sleep.

Harry left the room, it was now ten, o'clock in the morning. He wanted to get on the phone and tell Darryl and Ernie, the news.

"Hey Ernie, How you doing?"

"Who is this?" Answered the voice on the other line.

"It's Harrywell guess what, I'm a father now."

"Well hey, congratulation's that's great. I guess that means we got back in time. Well hey listen, I hate to cut this short, but Dawn is coming over. Her and I, have decided to try and work things out."

"That's great! So what's Darryl been up to?"

"Oh, he went fishing for the day. I reckon he just needed to get out for while, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah I do. Well I'll talk to you later then. Cheers."

"See you around bud. Oh yeah, what did you have?"

"Twins, a boy and a girl."

"Congratulations! Although, it really sounds like you're going to have your handful."

"Yeah, women are already flocking around our newborns like a pack of hungry wolverines."

"Why do they do that? That's one thing I'll never understand."

"Yeah same here. Well anyhow, I'll talk to you later Ernie, Have a good day mate."

"You too mate." Ernie said in a badly mocked British Accent.

Harry smiled, and hung up the phone. He walked back into the room where Hermione was sleeping, and lay down on the couch and fell asleep as well. It had been such an emotionally stressful day, however, he never felt so happy in his entire life.

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

Eleven years, have passed since the fall of the Dark Lord, and the end of the great world. Harry and Hermione, eventually finished college, although they had some tough times, they stuck it out, and stay by each other's side. After Harry had returned back from the war, he made an important promise to himself. That he would never again leave Hermione's side.

Harry had become a teacher at a local school, and taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. Late at night, and during the summer holidays, Harry spent a lot of his time devoted to writing a book.

Hermione on the other hand eventually became a well known, and respected healer to the Wizarding Community.

Harry stayed in contact with Darryl and Ernie, mostly because, Hermione reluctantly agreed to allow them to be the godparents to Ginny and Ron. She came to agree with Harry that their are just some experiences that a person just can't go through without not becoming closer to someone.

"_They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer…"(3) _A 30-year-old Harry Potter wrote down on a long piece of parchment. He had finally finished his master piece. The story of his life at Hogwarts.

He turned the lights off on his desk, and stared off into the green fields of his 200-acre piece of property, located in Northern Wyoming. He hadn't felt this much excitement and anticipation since the day his son Ron, and John (Ernie's son) had a small Roman Candle fight, which caught the barn on fire by accident.

"Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, come here real quickly, I have some news for you." Harry called out from his office. Hermione came into his office, closely pursued by a young looking female, with very bushy brown hair, and green eyes. Shortly afterwards, a very young male, with messy jet-black hair, brown eyes, and glasses, came in as well.

"Well what is it?" Hermione asked.

Harry took a deep breath, as his smile widened, "I finally finished my manuscript."

Hermione beamed brightly, "I can't wait to see it. Let me take a look," Harry handed, her a very thick stack of papers, and she read aloud, "_Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone, by JK Rowling… _Wow I love your pen name!" She exclaimed.

Harry looked down at his shoes, "I doubt it will ever sell."

"Even if it doesn't sell dad," Ginny said, "we'll still love you."

"Ginny's right dad, we'll support you all the way." Ron said in reassurance.

Harry opened his arms and hugged his two children, "I want you guys to know, that you are my greatest achievement, and I love all of you guys very much."

Hermione beamed at him, and said, "You've always been my hero Harry. Dinner is ready if you're hungry," and she kissed him gently on the lips.

"It smells wonderful, honey, what is it?" Harry asked.

"Rabbit stew," Hermione said.

"Oh my favorite," Ron said, with a slight amount of drool rolling down his face.

Harry nodded his agreement, "Ron, Ginny, go eat please, I need to talk to your mother about something real quick."

"Ok Dad," they said in unison, and left his office.

"Well, what is it?" Hermione asked.

Harry said, "I talked to Neville, and he told me he wants to publish the manuscript when it's finished."

"Oh that's wonderful," Hermione, said, with a bright smile, "I know it will be a best seller."

"The kids also got these today." Harry handed her two letter, written in emerald green ink, on the back was a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms, a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding the letter _H_.

"Oh my Harry, do you know what this means?" Hermione smiled incredulously bright. Then a dazed and confused look passed over her. "I thought Hogwarts was only for British Children."

"It is, but Dumbledore is making a special exception, for Ron and Ginny." Then Harry added, "Albus also offered me a job, as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. But get this one, I also heard through the grapevine, that he and Minerva got married. Finally."

"That's wonderful, I suppose you'll be taking it, after all you've been wanting that job for years," Hermione said. "I guess that means we need to start packing up and getting ready to move back to Britain."

Harry laughed, "I turned him down," and he said, seriously "I just want to spend the rest of my days by your side, here in the home that we've made together."

Hermione kissed him affectionately and said, "Harry, I love you."

"I love you too, Mione' I also wrote this for you." He handed her a letter size envelope, which she opened and taped to the letter, was a very elegant, gold necklace, with a open locket and a picture of them kissing. She removed the necklace and read:

_16 July 1999_

_Dear Hermione, _

_Today, we where joined together in holy matrimony. I know the times that we have ahead of us, may become rough, but all I know is how I feel about you. I have never been very good at telling people how I feel in person. However, I'm going to try to capture my feelings for you down on a piece of paper._

_I just hope you know that if the sea were made of ink and the sky of parchment, that I could never begin to write my love for you. I'll never understand why you love me, nor will I ever understand why you married me. All I know, is I'm glad that you did._

_I know things would have turned out very different, if certain event's never occurred. I know these events effected us terribly, but in the end, I'm glad that we became even closer. I'm also glad that we stuck things out, even through the worst of times. Who knows, maybe someday you and I can sit down and talk about the hard times that we had and think of them as cherished memories. _

_I will vow one thing to you however, from this day forth, I will be nothing but a loving husband towards you. Nothing will ever stop me from loving you as much as I do. You are my hero Hermione. You will never know how much I need you in my life. _

_I love you with all my heart and soul, _

_Your loving Husband,_

_Harry James Potter._

Hermione looked up at Harry, and said, "When did you write this?"

Harry replied, "The night we got married after you went to sleep. I placed it in this envelope and told myself I wouldn't give this to you until the time was right. I've held on to it for all these years, and I realized, I love you more now, then I ever did back then."

Hermione simply smiled at him as thick tears developed in her eyes and said, "I'm glad we made it through all these years," she kissed him through thick tears and continued, "I love you Harry, and I've never stopped. Come on; let's go eat dinner with our children. I think they will be excited to learn that they are going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry there is."

Harry asked, "can we do just one more thing before we go to eat?"

"What's that?"Hermione asked with a small smile on her face.

"Dance with me Hermione," and he pressed play on the CD player that he had in his office.

Hermione smiled and stretch her hand out to Harry, and they started dancing to the soft music:

I can't remember when you weren't there (4)  
When I didn't care for anyone but you  
I swear we've been through everything there is  
Can't imagine anything we've missed  
Can't imagine anything the two of us can't do

Through the years, you've never let me down  
You turned my life around, the sweetest days I've found  
I've found with you ... Through the years  
I've never been afraid, I've loved the life we've made  
And I'm so glad I've stayed, right here with you  
Through the years

I can't remember what I used to do  
Who I trusted, who I listened to before  
I swear you taught me everything I know  
Can't imagine needing someone so  
But through the years it seems to meI need you more and more

Through the years, through all the good and bad  
I knew how much we had, I've always been so glad  
To be with you ... Through the years  
It's better every day, you've kissed my tears away  
As long as it's okay, I'll stay with you  
Through the years

Through the years, when everything went wrong  
Together we were strong, I know that I belong  
Right here with you ... Through the years  
I never had a doubt, we'd always work things out  
I've learned what love's about, by loving you  
Through the years

Through the years, you've never let me down  
You've turned my life around, the sweetest days I've found  
I've found with you ... Through the years  
It's better every day, you've kissed my tears away  
As long as it's okay, I'll stay with you  
Through the years!

After the song had finished, Harry gently kissed Hermione, and said, "I love you."

She grabbed his hand, and whispered into his ear, "I have more news for you," She said in a gleeful tone.

"What that?" Harry asked.

"I'm pregnant again." She simply said.

Harry smiled brightly and said, "Excellent, one more child to raise beneath these Western skies."

As Harry and Hermione left his office, holding hand, he realized one more thing. Everything that ever happened to him, and all he had accomplished in his life, one particular person, had always remained glued by his side. As long as she stuck with him, then absolutely nothing in this world mattered. All that he cared about was the love they had developed for each other through the years, and true love is honestly more magical than anything in the wizarding world.

The End

1French to English Translation. Thank God we are finally free! God bless liberty!

2America, Performed by Neil Diamond

3Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Page 309

4 Through the years, Preformed by Kenny Rogers


End file.
